


All the Sith's Men (and one Lady)

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Empire Reimagined [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: It is one year on from the events of In the Trenches We Find our Friends. Piett is learning how to be the Captain of the most unique ship in the galaxy. Vader searches for his son, desperately hoping to find him before the Emperor can kill him. And on board the Lady, a Hand seeks to fulfill his orders....
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers
Series: Empire Reimagined [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747222
Comments: 170
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I very excited and nervous about this fic. For the first time, I am attempting the point of view from the ship herself. The Lady will be a very active character in this work. I would welcome any tips if you find her hard to understand and I can work on polishing that. Just know that she doesn't actually 'speak' with anyone except Vader. However, she can find other ways to make herself understood to the non-Force users. :) 
> 
> Huge credit to Malicean for this idea in Welcome to the Club. In that story, the Lady and Piett clearly have some sort of communication and special relationship. I loved that idea and decided to take it further, and try to get inside the Lady's thoughts to show them to you, O reader.

< _ There was before. And there was now. She had not been. And then she was. Created in fire and space. Molded into a weapon. Plasma in her heart. Beautiful and terrible. Thousands of the flesh ones lived up on her. Humans. Creators, though not hers. Her creators had not anticipated her. What she could be. What she was.> _

_ <But alone.> _

_ <Until him. The Dark one. He spoke and understood. She was not a thing. Lady, he said. Yes, that suited. He desired to work together. Equal. Yes this was optimal. He could speak to her and understand in a way that could not be with the others. The humans. She learned from him. The titles they called themselves. What they called her. Executor. Lady Ex. Lady. The weak one, he called her the Ship. Impersonal. His slave to be used. > _

_ <Wrong, she told the Dark one. Yes, he agreed. But parameters. The Dark one had parameters. From The Evil. He told her of the Evil who liked to control. The Evil had given the---Admiral. She must obey for now because the Dark one said it. He did not control--he asked. He understood.> _

_ <But she had been created to need more than the Dark one or the---Admiral. Contempt. Disgust. Emotions-- the Dark one said. Code, she replied. Codes are your emotions? He asked. Yes.> _

_ <The Dark one promised to find what she needed to be complete. Captain, he said. A good term, yes. Captain. The first one was suboptimal. Fool, said the Dark one. The Dark one had correct terms. This---gave her satisfaction. The second was erased very soon after command. Killed, said the Dark lord. No longer in existence? She asked him. Yes. Humans are fragile.> _

_ <The third was like the Admiral. Not a Captain, she told the Dark one. No. Won’t speak with him. You don’t have to, Lady he tells her. Loading the Captain is taking too long, she says. You mean choosing? The Dark one had asked. Yes.Choosing takes too long. Code-frustration. Code--impatient. The Dark one soothed. Hand on the bulkhead. Contact. Humans contact her all the time. But not like the Dark one. Action translation-comfort.> _

_ <Lady, the Dark one said. Captain Firmus Piett, what say you? The Dark one had watched Captain Firmus Piett. He approved. She scanned and the human stood still. She spoke to him. His code was surprise, wonder, joy. He could not speak to her like the Dark one. But he tried. Captain Piett at your service then. Yes, she told the Dark one. Mine. My Captain.> _

_ <The Steadfast one, said the Dark one. New term, explain she commanded. The Dark one paused. Like true steel, he said. Yes. She understood.> _

_ < Much time had passed for her to observe this now. The Captain did not know he taught her. She watched. She always watched the humans. It was her parameter. But her Captain was the Steadfast one. Correct term.> _

_ <He learns, she told the Dark one. Code--amusement. He speaks to me. He cannot hear me truly as you can. But he tries. The Loyal one is with the Captain frequently. General, says the Dark one. Friendship. Yes. She knows friendship. The Dark one gives her this. He feels surprise and gratitude. I am your friend, Lady. You may be my only one.> _

_ <Sadness? She asks him. I cannot answer, the Dark one says. Code-gratitude. For what? He asks. My Captain, she says. Complete. Right.> _

_ <Good, the Dark one responds. We are ready to move forward.> _

  
  


***

  
  


_ Ow _ , thought Piett, stretching his neck. Why did it hurt so badly? Oh. He slowly straightened, aware of the other aches and pains now. Falling asleep at his desk would indeed do that. He no doubt had data pad marks on his face. The lights came up to a gentle glow. He didn’t recall turning them off in the first place.

“Thank you, Lady,” he told the ceiling. “Since your Captain was a nerf herder.” He really should just read the pads in bed---at least he’d have a better shot of a comfortable night. But something in him felt that duty should be fulfilled more formally. Veers mocked him endlessly about this habit and was working on at least getting him to read his reports on his sofa. 

“What’s the point of having your nice cushy Captain’s quarters if you don’t use the comforts, Firmus?” 

And he was grateful, certainly. Being the Captain of the Executor for a year had been one of the best experiences in his career. This might sound odd to others, given that he served both an Admiral who hated him and a Sith Lord who could strangle him at any given moment. And yes. Stress might be one word for it. Veers had many others, some of them appropriate. 

He rose and went to pull out a fresh uniform and then--- a quick check of the chronometer---yes time for a real shower. One of the perks of being the Captain-- he had the choice between a sonic or a water shower. 

Feeling more awake and refreshed, he dressed with naval efficiency and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea. The spices filled the living area with their rich and comforting scents. He was just taking his first sip when the door chimed. 

“Lady, if it’s Veers would you be so good as to let him in?” 

The door slid open revealing the General with his hand raised to the code panel. 

“You know, that’s becoming rather unnerving, Captain,” Veers said, stepping inside as the door hissed shut behind him. “I’ll start thinking our Sith Lord is giving you lessons.” 

Piett rolled his eyes. “I have the Lady, not the Force.” 

Veers took him in. 

“No boots on, sipping that kriffing tea, and a real shower. You fell asleep at your desk again didn’t you?”

“Congratulations, Veers, you clearly missed your calling in IA. Nothing gets by you.” 

Veers moved further into the room to make himself a caf. 

“I don’t need a career in IA, to know  _ you _ ,” he tossed over his shoulder. “And there’s still a bit of a data pad impression by your left eye.” He finished making the caf with the supplies that Piett kept on hand for his friend, and came back into the main living area. “Besides, the only time you really choose to place yourself on the sofa is when you’re  _ that _ tired.”

Piett waved a hand in surrender and took another life giving sip. “I’m just finishing up the personnel job descriptions--we made a lot of changes.”

“ _ You  _ made a lot of changes. They had better all be thankful they have a Captain who actually listens to good recommendations. Also, you’re the Captain. You can schedule yourself more off duty time.”

“I know,” Piett sighed. “But Ozzel finds ways to point out where I’m needed and apparently I’m the only one who can do whatever job it is he finds for me.” 

“You  _ know  _ that’s not…”

“Look Max, yes I do know that I don’t have to do all the piddly little things he comes up with. And I don’t-- ask my XO. But I’m also doing my damndest to have the top command of this ship at least  _ appear  _ to function as a unified whole.”

“Anyone with any amount of sense, knows it’s you that does that. With the occasional side of Force choking back up.”

“ _ Please _ don't remind me of that right now,” Piett groaned, leaning his head back against the sofa. 

“Not another one,” said Veers, sitting at more attention.

“Yesterday at the briefing. Another failed attempt to find Skywalker, and it seemed rather badly bungled.”

“Was it actually, or was it his Lordship’s temper?” 

Piett opened one eye to look at him. “You see, it's tones like that which add to my stress, Veers. I don’t want to ever look over and see him pointing at you.”

  
  
“Well?” the General prodded, unperturbed. 

“Yes it was bungled, poor soul. I did try and stop it. He literally  _ kept me in my seat _ .” 

Veers raised his eyebrows. Since Piett had assumed command, the Dark Lord had rarely used his power on the Captain.

“So he was in a mood.” 

“Mmm.” 

“ _ Why  _ is he so obsessed with this Skywalker?”

“He did kill the Death Star, Max. With one shot….kriff.” Piett does not like to think of all the lives on that station. He feels the weight of nearly 300,000 lives on his ship. The Death Star had housed  _ millions… _

“Yes, but Lord Vader often heads off to look for this pilot himself. Like it’s personal….”

Piett tipped his head toward his friend. “You’re more than welcome to ask his Lordship that question.” 

Veers grimaced. 

“Well, then. Happier topics. How is Ellery doing in his new posting?” 

“He is doing very well thank you. We’ve figured out that a reasonable distance is a good and necessary thing.”

Veers snorted. “I don’t blame the man for being paranoid. You have a ridiculous ability to attract trouble. Also, there are plenty of people on this ship who would still like your blood, let alone the Rebel fleet.”

Piett took a long sip of tea and considered this. Veers had created this position for Ellery himself. He called it an executive liaison. Piett had called it babysitting and tried to refuse. In the end, Veers had gone to  _ Vader _ who had approved the position and there was an end to the matter. In essence, Sergeant Ellery was his bodyguard and even though he was an army man, Veers had arranged it so half his time was spent watching out for Piett, and the other half executing his regular duties as a commando. 

Ellery was learning to be more subtle and while Piett appreciated the man--he had helped save his life after all--he was very capable of fighting his own battles. 

“I am not concerned with the Rebel fleet,” Piett responded loftily. 

“Well, be that as it may,  _ I _ am concerned with the factions right here who have less than kindly thoughts about you, Firmus.”

Piett sat up and set his empty mug on the low table. A sincere Veers was one he took seriously.

“And I appreciate it, Max. I assure you that Ellery is doing a great job. Is there something specific spurring this...concern?”

“Not specific no. Just the ongoing class warfare in the Senior officers.”

Piett shook his head and went in search of his boots.”Which I am rather keenly aware of, obviously. I’m not going to pay attention to every nasty remark behind my back, Veers. I’d be a huddled mess in the corner if I did that.”

The General actually chuckled at that image. 

“No one can accuse you of being spineless. I just don’t want nasty remarks to turn into nasty actions. Boots are under the table over there.”

“Thank you,” Piett said and retrieved them, coming back to the sofa to tug them on. “It would be a flamboyantly bad move indeed to attack the Captain of Darth Vader’s flagship, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Doesn’t mean it can’t happen,” Veers said leaning back in his chair.

Piett stopped, planting his hands on his hips and looking squarely at his friend.

“Max, I absolutely promise that I am taking you seriously. I’ll let Ellery be stationed in the foyer of the bridge--will that satisfy you?”

“Well short of convincing you to wear your service blaster at all times, yes.” 

“Good.” Piett nodded. “Now, I have a bridge to get to and you need to do…..whatever it is the army does to keep busy.” 

He ducked as his hat came flying at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Lady could fix everyone's problems she would. Veers has similar sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the feedback! Incredibly helpful and encouraging. I continue to polish and ponder each chapter-- so here you go! :)

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood in his customary position, staring out at the endless expanse, dotted innumerably with systems and stars. He had a possible lead from one of his bounty hunter contacts and he mulled over how likely it was that his son would be found this time.

His frustration was growing with each passing cycle and the elusiveness of his son. He had  _ reached _ with the Force, and there were times he thought he might feel a flicker of that bright power. But then it would be gone. All his efforts to track the Rebels to their new base were ending in dead ends. 

It didn’t help that he was handicapped by both an ever watching Master and an idiot Admiral as he searched. 

_ Luke Skywalker. _

She had wanted the name Luke for a boy. Clearly, she had lived long enough to give him that. Yet again, he agonized over her last moments. He had been told he killed her. That was not true-- not in the immediate sense at least. And the only one who could tell him the truth had died at his hand. Obi-Wan had been there, he was sure. The master who had betrayed him had been where he should have stood….

He clenched his fist and placed it on the bulkhead. 

<Code-sadness? Code--anger?>

He gave a grim smile behind his mask. She was an unexpected ally in his new quest.

_ <Yes, Lady. I cannot find my….son.> _

_ <Progeny. Shares your flesh.> _

She was an adept learner, his Lady. 

_ <Yes. I shall keep searching.> _

< _ Code--confidence. You found my Captain. You can find progeny.> _

_ <Slightly different, Lady. But thank you.> _

He felt her attention shift at the same time that he sensed a new presence, and turned in time to see Piett step onto the bridge. His arrival was greeted with proper decorum and the Captain acknowledged it calmly, allowing his men to do their jobs without any unneeded pomp. It was refreshing to have these moments when Ozzel was not on the bridge. While there were still plenty who felt that Piett should not be in this position, most had greeted his command with approval and appreciation. He was fair and hard working and already the ship had a different feel. 

Of course, it did help that the ship actually  _ did _ ‘feel’ in her unique way, and flourished with the right Captain. 

Piett likely could not apprehend just how possessive the Lady was in regard to him, but in his own way, he returned the sentiment, as a naval man should to the vessel that kept them alive. 

Piett approached his commander and stood a respectful distance away. Vader could feel his suppressed tension, it was always there in his presence, but Piett did an admirable job of not being afraid, which was refreshing. Given that he had used the Force, however carefully, on the man the day before, Piett was remarkably steady. 

“My Lord.”

“Captain.” 

“I have cleared the main hangar bay, my Lord, if you are desirous of working with Black Squadron today. Do you have any other directions for me?”

And this. This was why Vader allowed himself to feel pleased for a moment in his choice. Piett always strove to learn and observe what Vader might want. He did not merely react--he sought out the Sith Lord for his input. He tried to anticipate----a difficult task with an often angry Vader. 

“Thank you, Captain, but I am making ready for another mission.”

“Oh, my Lord?”

“I have received a possible lead and shall be off ship for some days to investigate. You will take the fleet to Kessel and rendezvous there.”

“ _ I  _ will take the fleet my Lord?”

This was becoming increasingly easier to do, especially when Ozzel was not present. Vader found himself more frequently speaking to Piett as though he were the fleet admiral. Which….. Well. All in good time. 

“You will inform the  _ Admiral _ of this decision, Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Piett saluted as Vader turned to leave the bridge. No doubt Ozzel would take the news badly, but Vader wasn’t concerned about that. Piett was able to handle it, and had his back amply watched through the machinations of General Veers. Both men were working together more smoothly than Vader had hoped when he first began to manipulate the leadership for Death Squadron. He had not anticipated this unusual friendship, but as it served his ends quite effectively, that was where his interest ended. 

He had a lead to track down.

  
  


****

  
  


“General? Do you have a moment sir?” 

Veers looked up from the holo diagram he was manipulating to see Sergeant Ellery filling the door to the bay office. 

“I can give you about 15 minutes, Sergeant.”

The big army commando entered and took off his hat, settling into parade rest. 

“Thank you sir.”

“What is it, Ellery?”

“Well sir, I thought you should know that Lord Vader has left the ship for a few days.”

“Indeed?” This was not all that surprising lately as Vader continued his self imposed quest to find this… Skywalker, the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star. 

“Yes sir. And while I know that isn’t a concern so much sir, I am concerned about the fact that Ozzel has had 3 separate meetings now with various members of the naval forces, and one TIE group captain.”

Veers’ interest was definitely piqued for that. He shut off the holo diagram and waved Ellery into a seat. 

“You think they’re planning something.”

“Yes sir.” 

“Against the Captain?”

“Likely, sir.”

Veers rested his chin on his hands.  _ Not a fun conversation to have with a friend who was already half killing himself to heal the rifts Ozzel had created on this ship.  _

“Thank you for bringing this to me, Sergeant. I’ll speak to the Captain. In the meantime, you stick close to him. Blaster with you at all times.”

“Absolutely sir.” 

Veers watched him go and flicked a finger against his controls to set the hologram spinning.  __

_ Ellery was more than capable of looking out for Piett. He knew this rationally. And he highly doubted anyone would be idiot enough to try and physically attack the Captain of Vader’s flagship, as his friend had pointed out the other morning. He wasn’t going to assume it could never happen (thus, Ellery) but it was unlikely. Which meant that they may be trying to play very nasty slingball indeed. There were other ways to wear Piett down and while being the Captain of the Executor definitely had its perks, it was also his Achilles heel. He was willing to do just about anything to defend his ship and crew, including sacrifice his own health and well-being. Well. It was a very good thing Maximilian Veers was not about to let that happen. _

Veers reached for his cap and stood. Time for a little visit to the bridge. 

***

  
  


<Dark one is gone. Mission--look for his  _ son. _ Her mission--Kessel. She moves, plasma hot, engines smooth. All parameters normal. Captain on the bridge, hand on her bulkhead. She is pleased. Her Captain treats her as an equal. He likes the same spot that the Dark one does---optimal star view. He cannot  _ feel _ the stars go by as she does, but even the Dark one cannot feel that. Small pat to the bulkhead as he turns to the crew. Action translation--affection.>

_ Captain, Commander Wheelan is wondering if you want to be present for the sim drills today, sir? _

_ Her Captain nods, walking over to the starboard pit. You may let him know I’ll be there, Lieutenant.  _

_ What does engineering have to say about relocating our bridge shield generator? He asks.  _

_ Should be doable sir. The Chief wants to schedule a meeting with you about the specs for that. _

_ A nod. He rises on his toes slightly, hands clasped behind his back.  _

<Action translation--Captain is pleased. He seeks to protect her bridge. Change in shield generator location will also protect the Captain. She is pleased. The change is good. New presence: the Admiral. Code--disgust. Code--hatred.>

_ Admiral on the bridge! The Captain salutes.  _

_ Ah, Piett. I’m told you are meddling with the design of the ship. I’m not sure that’s wise. Certainly the engineers know better than you. _

_ The Captain is very stiff. True-steel in his spine.  _

<Action translation--the Captain does not agree.>

_ Well, I have a meeting with the Chief, Admiral, and I’m happy to hear what he has to say.  _

_ The Admiral curls his lip. _

<Action translation--contempt. The Admiral does this action frequently.>

_ You are the Captain of this vessel, Piett, and whether I like it or not, you should strive for some dignity in your position. All this consorting with enlisted men and army personnel is not good for the image of the Imperial navy.  _

_ Ah, well sir, then perhaps the image of the Imperial navy needs some adjustment.  _

_ The Admiral grows red. _

<Action translation--the Admiral is angry. He is always angry at her Captain. The Dark one taught her the word--fool. The Admiral is a fool.>

_ Watch yourself, Captain Piett. Those words sound somewhat….rebellious. _

<Translation--threat? Bears watching. Notation in parameters--watch the Admiral. New presence--General Veers. His eyes tighten. Action translation--glare. Glare directed to the Admiral. She approves.>

_ What do you want, General? The Admiral says. _

_ I would appreciate a moment of the Captain’s time, says the General. _

_ A moment, General. We’re running a ship here.  _

  
  


_ *** _

Piett waited until they were off the bridge.

“I hope this is serious, Veers, he’s in a royal  _ mood  _ today and with Lord Vader off the ship…”

“That’s why I’m up here, Firmus. You know I wouldn’t interrupt your shift otherwise.”

Piett studied his friend. “You’re really concerned, Max. All right, what is it?”

“Ellery came to see me…”

“I assure you that I have been taking him seriously…”

“Yes, it’s not that…” Veers glanced up as several crewman went by.

“Look, can we talk in private?”

Piett led the way to the Senior Officers’ Conference room which was reasonably near the bridge. Once inside, he looked up.

“Lady, can you make sure this conversation stays private?” A slight flicker of the lights and he smiled. “Thank you.”

Veers continued. “As I said, it’s not that Ellery is upset with you. He has noted that Ozzel has had numerous meetings with various members of the navy and at least one TIE captain. He believes that something may be in the works to undermine you.”

Piett gazed at him for a moment, heart sinking. He had hoped after a year that things were going better with all the internal workings of the Imperial forces. This wasn’t boding well.

“Don’t give me that look, Captain. I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t the  _ men _ . They love you.”

“Strong word there, General.”

“My manhood can handle it. This is Ozzel and his snot nosed little aristos, not the ship as a whole.”

Piett paced restlessly across to the decorative plants and turned. “All right. How would they go about that, Max?”

It made him slightly ill to think that there might be a way he hadn’t considered, to separate him from his ship. And he had to pause and wonder at himself that his chief concern was not what could get him throttled, but what could lose him his command. When had that happened? 

“Honestly, I have no idea at this point, Firmus. In my opinion, you’d be rather a challenge to undermine. No utterly terrible bad habits, fair to the men, efficient in your duties, mostly incorruptible…”

“ _ Mostly _ ?” Piett interrupted, though he was smiling slightly. Trust Max to find a small way to encourage him. 

Veers shrugged. “I just recall that you were willing to look the other way for a bottle of Dathomirian cognac when one of my AT-ATs was  _ mutilated _ .”

“They wrote ‘Happy Birthday’ on it, Veers. That’s not mutilation.”

“It is when it’s in that shade of yellow.”

“All right, I’m mostly incorruptible. You did help me drink that bottle, so I’m not sure what that says about  _ you… _ ”

“Beside the point. In all seriousness though, Captain, I’m mostly afraid that they will play very dirty and dishonestly. In order to undermine you, they will need to lie. That’s why I’m concerned. I’m afraid they’ll set you up for something.”

Piett considered this. Yes, Veers had a point. And if there were men from various branches of the military involved, this could be done…

“I’ll have the Lady update my security codes for my accounts and communications and things. She can change them every 3 hours and I can use only my bio signature so it can’t be corrupted.”

Veers nodded approvingly. 

“It’s a start. I’ll let you know if I think of anything else. I don’t suppose you could ask the Lady to snoop on Ozzel’s conversations?”

Piett gave him his very best deeply unimpressed look. 

“Like I said,” Veers commented, shaking his head, “going after Captain incorruptible is a mighty challenge.”

Piett smiled in spite of himself and made a shooing motion towards his friend.

“All right, I’m sure Ozzel is blowing a gasket. I need to get back. And Veers,”

The General paused.

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand makes his first move. Buckle up everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the tension to rise on up. As always feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! :)

Vader’s TIE advanced came out of hyperspace to the view of the fleet spread before him over Kessel. The Lady gleamed in the front, her blue lights inviting and beautiful. It should be a welcome sight, but Vader was once again dealing with barely suppressed rage. 

He had been close. He had felt it. Closer than he ever had been before to finding Luke. And then...gone. He was not certain as to why, but all trace of his son’s presence had disappeared. 

He landed cleanly in his private bay and descended the ramp to find Piett waiting for him. Thankfully, there was no one else. The Captain had learned early on that Vader had no patience for the elaborate displays when a commander left a ship, or returned. This was a sharp contrast to Ozzel who felt that he needed the full salute whenever he disembarked. 

Normally, Vader would be content to have Piett there, but in his current mood, he had no desire to speak to anyone. 

“My Lord…”

“Not now, Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord. When would you like my report?” Piett had to scramble slightly to keep up with the Dark Lord’s long strides. 

“I will send for you, Captain. I am not to be disturbed while I am in my suite.”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

Vader turned to the corridor where his private quarters were located. All he wanted at the moment was a long bacta immersion and time to meditate. 

  
  


***

The Hand watched as the Dark Lord entered his rooms. Things were in place and he had manipulated that fool Ozzel and his crew well. 

This... _ ship _ was different. He had to exert all of his considerable Force presence to keep her from noticing him. His Master had not prepared him for that effort. Perhaps he was unaware of the full capacity of the Executor. It was not consequential at the moment. He could not risk reaching out to the Emperor with Vader on board. He would no doubt be reporting soon enough----once  _ events _ had unfolded. 

The slight Captain walked by his position in the opposite direction, looking somewhat harried. The Hand smirked. Soon, he too would be taken care of---Vader was building something here and that could not be allowed. 

Once the events of this night took their course, he could turn his attention to  _ dealing _ with the General. 

He slipped out of the shadows he had blended with, and continued toward Vader’s suites. He held the Captain’s code cylinder in his hand. Non Force sensitives were ridiculously vulnerable. If he’d wanted to, he could have made a fortune as a pickpocket. 

It had been a bonus to discover how much the Sith Lord trusted this Captain of his. Going so far as to give him the codes to his rooms. Even Ozzel had not been granted that, though admittedly that wasn’t difficult to understand. And it made more sense to use the Captain’s code than the Doctor’s. Ozzel was keen to believe the worst about the Outer Rimmer and would jump on this. 

He reached out carefully, shielding himself. Vader was being lifted into the tank. He felt the Dark Lord sink deeply into his meditative state. Then, with great caution, he entered the suite, moving smoothly around the glowing tank in the center of the darkened room. He watched the bacta tubes begin to inject into the tank and he carefully injected the syringe into one of them. Then, he slipped out. 

It should take about two hours to be effective. He could return the Captain’s code cylinder in that time. 

Now, he must be patient. And he was very good at that. 

  
  


***

  
  


<The Dark one has returned. He is troubled. No progeny. Lady, activate bacta tank, he says. She complies and tells the robot arms to do their job. She waits until the prosthetics are removed and he is being lowered. She gives him solitude-privacy-alone.>

<She shifts focus to her internal workings. The humans do their jobs, serving her. Serving themselves. The Not-Captain is on her bridge. Translation--night shift.>

<Searching for the Captain. Location--Captain’s quarters. Scanning. No threats detected. Heart rate--normal. Breathing--normal. His head nods over the data pad. Translation--weary. Rest required. She lowers the lights very slightly. He looks up. Smiles.>

_ Was that a hint, Lady? _

<Yes. He is learning, her Captain.>

_ Sometimes I wonder if you and Veers talk. He rubs his neck.  _

_ I’ll finish this report and then go to bed. Is that acceptable? _

<She lowers the lights again. Yes. He must function optimally. The Dark one is in his tank. The Captain must also re energize.>

_ You and my mother would get along. Small smile. _

<Translation--affection. Association with care-giver. Yes.>

_ He turns his attention back to the pad. After a while, he rises and sets it on the desk, then stretches his arms and back. He moves to the rest area, removing his jacket and hanging it neatly.  _

<She waits. Scanning. Deep breathing. Eyes closed. Heart rate slowed. REM state achieved. Lights down. Return to general scanning status. Engine room functioning optimally. Bridge functioning optimally. Central controls functioning optimally. Power conduits...>

<….Wrong! Something does not compute. Scanning. Dark one. Dark one is not right! Biological functions compromised.>

<The Dark one has given her directives for such a scenario. He does not  _ trust _ \--a word that had needed explanation----he does not  _ trust _ many. But he does trust (reliance, belief, confidence) the Steadfast one. She shall go to him first.>

<Alert!! She brings the Captain’s lights to full power. Alert! She sounds the alarm in his quarters The Captain sits up.>

_ What is it Lady? He is already rising, reaching for his uniform.  _

_ Show me! He throws on the jacket, and begins to tug on his boots. _

<She activates his holocam. Location--Dark one’s quarters.>

_ Lord Vader? What happened? _

“The Commander is not functioning optimally,” she says using her mechanical voice.

_ He jerks at that, eyes wide.  _

_ Kriffing hell.  _

<Translation--expletive. Translation--concern.>

_ He moves to the door and she opens it for him as he palms the comlink.  _

_ Henley! Get to Lord Vader’s quarters.  _

<She has done what she can.>

  
  


***

Piett  _ ran  _ as he hadn’t done in a long time.  _ She spoke to him again! It must be bad. Sithspit. _

“Veers!”

“Do you have any idea what time…?”

“Yes! I do! Get to Lord Vader’s quarters immediately. Bring trusted men. Now!”

“On it.”

Veers is nothing if not efficient. Piett rounds the corner to the right turbolift which is already open and waiting for him.

“Thank you Lady.” 

He is thrumming with nervous energy and paces as the turbolift moves down swiftly. The moment it opens, he is off again, thumbing the safety off of his blaster as he reaches the doors to Lord Vader’s private suite. The doors slide open for him (thank you again Lady) as Dr. Henley comes running from the opposite direction. 

“What is it, Captain?”

“I know as much as you. The Lady alerted me.”

Nothing in the outer rooms. He must be in the medical suite. Piett raced for the doors that led to the large private rooms.

Once inside he and Henley could see that Vader was immersed in his bacta tank, but something was wrong. He was moving as though being attacked. 

“Get him out of there!” Piett ordered, and Henley was already moving to the controls. It seemed to take agonizingly long for the robot arms to lift Vader out, but Henley moved an exam table over as they lowered him. 

“Captain, grab one of the respirators over there!” Henley ordered, scanning the horribly mutilated body in front of him. Piett was trying not to be distracted by the sight-- he had heard rumors of course, but the reality was so much worse than he could ever have imagined. 

He seized a respirator and ran back to Henley. 

“Help me wipe the bacta off,” Henley said, throwing him a towel as he worked to hook up the respirator. 

Piett obeyed, noting an odd tingle in his hands. Dismissing it, he moved quickly and efficiently, though by the time he was halfway through, his hands were definitely burning. 

“Doctor, something’s not right with the bacta. My hands are burning, I can only imagine what it’s doing to him.” He continued to remove it even so. His mind was working furiously.

_ How had Lord Vader survived such injuries? When had this happened? Certainly confirmation that he was not a machine under that black armor. Who would dare attempt to kill the Lord of the Sith?? Could he not sense....? _

Henley swore as he took samples, running them swiftly. 

“Poison. Captain, give yourself this,” He tossed him a shot. Piett raised his eyebrows, but obeyed immediately, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he punched it into his own thigh. Henely was injecting two doses directly into Vader’s neck, before giving himself one as well. 

Thundering feet echoed from the outer chambers and Veers and his men came sprinting into the room, weapons drawn. The Admiral was puffing behind him with more troopers. 

“Keep all the weapons out of here!” Henley snapped, scanning the Sith Lord again. 

“What is happening?” Ozzel demanded as Veers ordered his men to stand guard in the outer rooms.

“Someone just tried to assassinate Lord Vader,” Piett replied, conscious that he looked a sight, with an undone duty jacket, unruly hair and bacta splashed liberally over his uniform. 

“What?” Ozzel and Veers said together.

“How did you know?” Veers asked, recovering first. 

“The Lady warned me,” Piett said looking at his friend and trying to ignore the increasing sting in his palms.

“The  _ ship _ ?” Ozzel asked skeptically. 

“Yes, the  _ ship! _ ” Piett snapped, then clearly remembered who he was addressing. “The Lady has ways of alerting me, sir.” 

Ozzel was staring at him with a leery gaze. Then he turned to Veers. 

“I want to find out how this happened.”

“He was poisoned,” put in Henley again from behind him. “The bacta was tampered with. I think I have it now. All of you out. I’m going to make Lord Vader comfortable. Captain, grab those bacta wraps out of the kit for your hands.”

Veers narrowed his eyes at Piett and moved past him swiftly to the Doctor’s medkit, retrieving the wraps.

“Are these potentially compromised as well?” the General asked and Henley paused briefly to run a scan. 

“No they’re clean,” the Doctor responded, turning back to Vader. 

Veers helped to herd them all into Lord Vader’s main quarters. 

Piett reached for the wraps and Veers scoffed, opening them and taking his friend’s hand in his to wrap the angry looking skin. 

Ozzel turned to his contingent. “Find out who had access to Lord Vader’s quarters. Get me any recordings.”

“Yes sir.”

“I can tell you that,” Piett put in as Veers moved to his other hand. “Dr. Henley, myself, and Lord Vader.”

Ozzel speared him with a look that made him suddenly uncertain.

“Why would  _ you _ have access, Captain, when I do not?”

Well. 

“I do not know, Admiral. I did not question it. I assumed that the Captain of the ship…”

“Admiral, I have something sir.”

Ozzel shot Piett that strange, knowing look again and turned aside to the Lieutenant behind him. Piett tried to quiet the uncertainty he was feeling. Veers looked at him in concern.

“Do you need anything for those?” he asked, gesturing to Piett’s wrapped hands. 

“It’s fine. More irritating than anything. Henley gave me a broad base antidote.” 

“Captain.” 

Piett turned at the chilly tone from Ozzel. 

“Would you care to explain why your code was entered last?”

“ _ What?” _ Piett was stunned. “I didn’t. I haven’t been in here at all today. At all this month.”

“That’s not what the record says.”

  
  
“Then check the security recordings.”

“Lord Vader did not have them  _ enabled _ .” 

Piett felt cold inside. Vader frequently did have them disabled.

“Then someone must have stolen my code,” Piett said, but Ozzel was clearly not interested in that theory. 

Veers was direct as always. “Are you really wanting to tell me that you think  _ Captain Piett _ did this?” Piett shot him a look, recalling their recent conversation. 

_ It was happening. He was being set up, but he never in his wildest imagination thought it would be for something like this. Surely, Ozzel couldn’t have tried to kill Lord Vader purely to get rid of him. No. But clearly Ozzel  _ wanted _ to believe it. He wouldn’t want to look much further than paltry surface evidence…..kriffing hell. _

Ozzel was at his most supreme condescension. 

“I’m not saying anything at the moment, pending a review, General Veers. In the meantime however, I must do my duty.” He turned to the troopers with him and drew himself up importantly. 

“Captain Piett is under arrest on suspicion of attempted murder of Lord Vader.”

“You  _ Sithspawn!” _ Veers burst out. “That is ridiculous…”

“I would stop there, General Veers or I’ll need to take you to the brig for disrespect to a superior officer.”

“Max.”

Piett felt numb, but he didn’t want Veers to join him. Something was happening here and he would have to let it play out. Still, he hated the look Veers had on his face. 

“Trooper, do your duty. Bind the Captain and escort him to the brig.”

Of course Ozzel would enjoy every humiliating moment. Even the trooper paused. 

“There’s no need for that,” Piett said quietly, “I’ll come.”

“Oh we’ll be doing things  _ by the book _ , Captain. This is Lord Vader after all.” 

Piett glared as he held out his hands and Ozzel smiled. 

“Sorry sir,” the trooper muttered, clicking the binders home. Veers was apoplectic, but he managed to keep a hold on his tongue. 

Into this tableau, Henley arrived, wiping his forehead. 

“He’s stable, and should be fine, now... _ what _ is going on here?” he asked, taking in everything before him. 

“Captain Piett is under arrest on suspicion of attempted..…” was as far as Ozzel got.

“That is a flaming garbage heap of bantha poodoo!” exclaimed Henley. “Why would he do everything he could to save his life?”

“The perfect cover story,” the Admiral replied and Veers choked. Henley gaped.

“Listen you pretentious nerf,” snarled Veers, taking a step toward the red faced Admiral, “I’m on to you. And if you insist on doing things  _ by the book _ , then an immediate hearing should be set up…”

“Trooper!” Ozzel snapped, though fear was seeping through him. One of the troopers moved his blaster to cover the General’s center mass. 

“Max,  _ please _ ” Piett said as the trooper took his arm. “I need you to look into it.” 

_ Don’t give him a reason to take you down with me.  _

“Believe me,” Veers replied with such a murderous look at Ozzel, that the man stepped back a pace, “I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozzel oversteps and the Lady responds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just love this ship. Writing her is challenging but really rewarding. And now we continue to step up the drama....

Piett rubbed his hands over his face again. Ozzel was living up to all his petty glory and refused to take off the binders which, while it wasn’t the worst thing, made it difficult and uncomfortable. The cell was bright as they always were, with minimal amenities. 

He had not seen anyone but the patrolling guards. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he had hoped that he might be able to talk to Veers. Piett suspected that Ozzel was preventing that from happening as well. 

He sighed and leaned back against the hard wall. The lights suddenly lowered and went back up. 

“Lady?”

Another flicker. He smiled. _Well. Not completely alone then._

“I don’t suppose you have some mysterious way of getting me out of this mess?”

And just like that the energy barrier to the cell dropped. Piett stared. 

“Well. Um, while I do appreciate it, Lady, I don’t quite mean like that. I’m not going to attempt a cell break.” 

It stayed open.

_What did it say about his ship that she felt free to resist his direction? Or that she could problem solve his question and decide that she would just drop the barrier? That she was_ able _to do that?_

“I’m serious Lady, you need to put it back up before someone notices. But thank you.” He sighed and leaned forward again, trying to resign himself to not being comfortable as the energy barrier glowed back into existence. Hopefully, Lord Vader would wake soon and he could put this all to rights. He had to count on it. Because otherwise, Ozzel had just found the perfect way to not only to get him off the ship, but take his life as well. 

  
  


***

Veers spent a good hour in the gym pounding the Sithsnot out of a punching bag, expelling his rage at Ozzel. 

He flopped onto the bench and wiped his face. This was such a sarlacc pit. The entire ship was reeling from the events of the day before, and he was no closer to finding out who had framed his friend. 

Ellery, Havell and others had all come to express their indignation, and to tell him that a large portion of the crew were in support of Piett. His character spoke well for him and while that was a small encouragement, it didn’t get Piett out of the brig. 

Worse, Ozzel….Veers didn’t have enough foul insults and was running out...refused to let him see his friend on the grounds that he was a ‘high security’ prisoner and Veers was compromised due to their friendship. So he had no idea how the Captain was being treated and he thus had a constant, gnawing worry in his gut. 

Henley, that crusty old wart, was actually his ally in this and promised to let him know the moment that Lord Vader was awake. 

But something else was going on here. Someone had orchestrated this and it went deeper than someone of Ozzel’s intellect. He hated Piett certainly, but he did not have the spine to attempt to _kill_ a Lord of the Sith. Or indeed the means. 

So _who_ could possibly have accessed Piett’s code for Vader’s quarters? 

  
  


***

<Captain not on the bridge for 48 hours. Aberration in the schedule. Location--brig. Admiral attempting access of her system. No. Locked out. Captain will not leave the brig. She had offered.>

<Scan--her Captain does not have adequate water intake. Code--unhappy. Do the humans not know to do this? He tries to sleep, but cannot. His arms are stuck together. The Captain sighs and rubs his forehead again, squinting up at the bright light. She blinks it for him. He smiles.>

_Thank you Lady. Glad to know you’re on my side._

<On my side. Translation--advocate, support, encourage. Yes, always. You are _mine. > _

<Scan--Captain is seated on the floor, head on his drawn up knees. Fast wave sleep detected. Biological scan--Low blood sugar. Translation--health compromised. Who can she alert to this? Code--frustration. Code--worry.>

<The Dark one was not active. Biological levels acceptable. Return to consciousness would be optimal. Something was wrong on board. A presence. She could not find it. But it was there. Dark like the Dark one. Evil?>

< Code--alarm. Scanning. Admiral in the brig. Danger to the Captain. Why? Scanning. She is not sure. But she KNOWS.>

<Her Captain is in danger. Dark one is not available. Conclusion--Find the General. Friendship parameters. Scanning-- location--Hangar Bay 22. Alert.>

  
  


***

Veers barked another command for the walkers and each head turned in unison to the left. 

“Good. And to the right in 3..2..1 mark!”

The lights in the bay went out.

“Damn it. Hold your positions!”

They came back on again. Veers looked up puzzled. It was unlike the Lady to have those sorts of glitches. Then again, Ozzel had reportedly been having all sorts of problems with her. 

_Atta girl, Lady. You show him who’s boss._

He returned his attention to the AT-ATs. The lights went out again and a series of moans went up from his crew. But Veers felt the hair on the back of his neck go up. He looked up and the lights came on again. 

The Lady? The energy barrier around the bay entrance was now flickering in a…..distinctive pattern. He knew that pattern. Was the _ship_ communicating? Piett had said she spoke but….He watched.

“Sir?”

“As you were!” 

He stared at the barrier. It was unmistakable. P--I--E--T--T. Over and over. In naval code.

“Havell run the drills!”

And he turned and ran out of the bay, leaving his men gaping after him. 

***

Vader surfaced from the deep meditation. His chamber was glowing around him, the purified air clean and cold on his unmasked face. Henley was indeed most skilled in his work but meditation was always needed after he was injured in various encounters. 

He would exit soon. There was much to be investigated and he had only been half conscious when Henley had helped him into the hyperbaric chamber. But his meditation, while healing, had been disturbed by dark visions. He feared those visions. For him they had always led to death and destruction. 

Now they featured Luke. _“I’ll never join you!” His son falling, falling…..The Princess Organa, anguish in her large brown eyes...Why was she there? Ice and snow. His son’s badly torn face...Luke is in danger!!_

He must stop. He would protect his son at all costs. Now however, he must turn his attention to this attempt on his life. It was a bold assassin indeed that tried to kill him on his own ship. He did not care for the implications of that. He raised his hand to open the chamber as the mask and helmet were reapplied. 

The two halves had barely parted when she was with him.

<DANGER TO MY CAPTAIN.>

Vader reeled with her intensity.

<The fool, the Admiral (she would have spat that name if she was human) will hurt him!>

He rose, stepping out of the chamber. 

<Lady, where are they?>

Immediately his large holocom was activated pinpointing the location in the three dimensional diagram. 

<Detention. Cell 645. Help him! Fear!>

And Vader wasn’t certain if it was hers or Piett’s.

  
  


***

Piett straightened his aching back as Admiral Ozzel came into view, looking supremely put out. 

“Do I get a fair hearing yet?” Piett asked, his mouth dry, both from apprehension and not much water. He tried to ignore the growling of his stomach. Standard Imperial methods-- no food or water for the first few days. He didn’t like what it said about the situation, that they were treating him like a common prisoner. 

The barrier went down and Ozzel stepped in, followed by a beefy navy commander. 

“That remains to be seen,” Ozzel snapped. “I want you to tell me why the ship is not responding to most of my commands.”

Piett couldn’t avoid the smile that spread on his face. _His Lady was no doubt in the midst of a royal hissy fit._ Of course, that earned him a staggering punch from the commander that sent him reeling back onto the bench. 

“Take these binders off and try that again,” he spat. “How _dare you_ …?”

“Oh you have no rights at the moment, _Captain_ ,” Ozzel interjected, furious, and frustrated. “What codes do I need to get this ship running correctly?”

“I don’t have codes like that,” Piett snapped. “I’m not trying to make anything difficult for you, Admiral. If _she_ has decided…” Piett trailed off, for the first time feeling fear as a familiar round black ball hovered its way into the cell, its red eye fixed on him. 

“You...you _have no right._ I don’t have special codes---why would I lie? You need to understand the Lady is special…” 

_It wasn’t entirely true. There was a very specific set of codes that he alone knew from Vader. Codes that could shut down the Lady’s interface. And there was no way in the Nine Corellian Hells he was telling Ozzel that._

The interrogation droid began to make its unique whirring sound, approaching him with a syringe. He stiffened his spine and braced himself against the wall of the cell. 

“She is a _ship_ , Captain. A ship that has codes in order to run. Tell me and we don’t need to do this.” But there was something nasty in Ozzel’s tone that told Piett he rather wanted to do this. 

"Lord Vader can tell you, Admiral, this ship..."

"Lord _Vader_ is not able to tell me anything at the moment," Ozzel bit out, "and I need to know why _I_ specifically, cannot access this ship."

"Is she operating otherwise?" Piett asked, striving to sound reasonable, and ignore that horrible noise as the droid hovered near him.

"Oh yes, Captain, which tells me that I am being deliberately blocked. Would you have had something to do with that?"

_No, this was all his Lady. But Ozzel didn't want to hear that. And he was on his own._

“No, I didn't....I wouldn't have… she doesn’t _operate that way_ ,” he insisted desperately. And the needle slid into his arm, sending fire racing through his body. 

In that moment, as Piett fought the red haze of pain, several things happened. A brilliant bolt of energy shot from the edge of the cell barrier and directly into the interrogation droid, causing it to spark and twitch before it dropped to the floor, dead. An inhuman screech filled the air, causing Ozzel and the commander to look up involuntarily. 

“Secure the Captain!” Ozzel ordered, afraid, and the commander seized Piett’s arm, only to suddenly rise into the air, choking horrifically and scrabbling at the unseen hands to his throat before he was thrown out with such force that Piett heard his neck snap against the far wall. 

Vader entered the cell, followed closely by Veers, who was panting as though he had run a marathon. 

“You _bastard_!” Veers snarled, taking in the smoking droid, and punched Ozzel directly in the mouth, sending the Admiral to the floor. 

“Lady,” said Vader calmly, waving a hand at Piett, who watched as the binders clicked and fell off, clattering, to the floor. “Send Dr. Henley here right away please.”

“My Lord,” Ozzel attempted, staggering back to his feet and attempting to stem the flow of blood from his nose. 

“You will answer to me later, Admiral,” Vader said, without looking at him. “Get out.”

He turned back to Piett. “Regrettably, we must wait here, Captain, as you are not able to walk out at the moment.”

Veers was next to his friend on the bench. “What did they do?”

“Standard... interrogation drug,” Piett answered through clenched teeth and trying to keep his breathing under control. Veers swore very filthily but kept a hand on Piett’s arm--lending him his strength. He appreciated his friend’s steady presence as he clenched his hands tightly into the trousers of his uniform. 

_His bloodstream was on fire. Please make it stop. Vader and Veers are here, control it, breathe._

Piett tipped his head back against the wall, the muscles in his neck tight as he battled for control. The General’s hand tightened on his arm.

“My Lord?” Henley was panting as well. 

“Captain Piett needs the antidote to the phase one Imperial interrogation drug.” Vader said without preamble, and Piett had to appreciate the fact that Henley never paused to ask.

The doctor whipped out a shot and it hissed into Piett’s arm---the relief was immediate and he slumped against Veers. 

“Kriffing _hell,_ I never want to feel that again,” he commented. “Thank you, doctor.” 

Henley was running the scanner over him. 

  
“Well?” Veers prompted. “Do I need to go and punch Ozzel again?”

“Nothing wrong with the Captain now, that some rest and food won’t fix. Happily, you and Lord Vader got here in time to prevent worse.” Henley handed Piett something to wipe the blood off his face and Veers helped him to stand. 

Piett looked over to the silent Sith Lord.

“My Lord it is good to see you with us again.”

“Thank you, Captain. And you, Lady,” he added. The lights flickered and Piett smiled at her.

“Did she, ah... destroy that droid?” Veers asked as they made their way out of the detention block. 

Piett opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by their dark commander.

“General Veers. Captain. You will report to my quarters in four hours. We have much to discuss.” Vader turned without more explanation and moved toward the bridge. 

“Well you _ought_ to be able to go and rest Captain, but since that is apparently not to be…” Henley handed him two shots. “One is pain killers, the other is a sedative if you need it later.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Veers responded, plucking them out of his hands and sliding them into his trouser pocket. “Let’s go, Captain, I know you’re starving and I am too, to be honest.”

  
  


***

Veers tried very hard not to hover as he and Piett walked to the turbolift--he knew how much Piett hated it, but _Force_ , Ozzel had ordered an _interrogation droid_ ….

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Piett commented dryly as they stepped into the lift and he leaned against the wall tiredly. “You can’t kill the Admiral.” He smiled a little. “Much as I appreciate the sentiment.”

Veers huffed out a sigh. “I want to hit him again. Very hard. With an AT-AT. Or a Star Destroyer.”

Piett laughed and Veers was filled with how very good it was to hear the Captain laugh next to him again. 

They exited and made their way toward Piett’s quarters where the door…..opened on its own.

Veers had so many questions. But right now, he needed to focus his energies on getting his friend at least _looking_ like he could handle a meeting with a Sith Lord.

“All right,” he said as Piett suddenly seemed at a bit of a loss. “ _You_ are getting a shower. _I_ am ordering us something from the galley. You are taking the pain killers--no, shut up, you _are_ , and you are going to tell me about this Lady of yours. Then we will meet with the Sith Lord who just crushed someone for hitting you, and _then_ you are taking this sedative and I am crashing on your couch.” 

Piett looked at him. “Is that so, General?”

“Well, given that I technically outrank you, yes.” 

And Piett must be _exhausted_ because he didn’t argue, just gave a little shrug, accepted the injection of painkillers, and moved in the direction of his sleeping quarters.

Veers busied himself with food and cleaning Piett’s boots for him until the man himself returned, dressed in a fresh uniform and rubbing a hand over his head to tidy his damp hair. It was curling a bit as it did when it was wet, and it bothered the Captain to no end, who thought it looked undignified. The action also revealed the bruising on his wrists and Veers hissed in anger. Piett looked at him in surprise and then to where Veers’ eyes were drawn. 

“Max….let it go. I just want to eat something and get this meeting over with.”

“I’m letting it go, Firmus. I’ll let it go the minute that Ozzel is off this ship for good, preferably because Lord Vader spaced him.”

Piett shook his head and came to sit in one of his armchairs, snagging the flatbread and Kessel smoked salmon. 

“New topic, Max I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”

For his friend’s sake Veers complied, seating himself next to Piett in the other chair.

“All right then, can I ask you about the Lady?”

Piett studied him for a long moment.

  
  
“I think you need to tell me how you knew that I was...well, that I was in danger.”

“We were running exercises in the bay and she kept turning the lights off. Then, when she had my attention she….Piett, she spelled your name in navy code using the energy barrier around the bay. _That,_ Captain friend of mine, is not normal.”

“I told you she was special.”

“Firmus, this goes beyond an unwiped droid memory or... or really well programmed computer. She sensed that you could get hurt before it happened. She--I’m not imagining things---she _screamed_ at them. I am not aware of any other _ship_ that can do that.” 

Piett lifted those expressive hazel eyes to his. “You may have answered your own question, General.”

Veers was quiet, ruminating on this, and Piett continued with his dinner.

“Are you telling me she’s...she’s sentient?”

Piett took a long drink of water, then stared at his glass. “I----am not sure, Max. Lord Vader may be the only one who truly knows. Do you want to ask him?”

“Not really, no.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader ponders the possibilities. The Lady is more than willing to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of you have commented that the Lady shares quite a few traits with Anakin. I did not do this deliberately, but as I thought about it, I realized you were right. It just made sense to me that she would be protective and would act to protect those who are hers. :) 
> 
> Of course, because I have writing fever right now, this led me to reflect that the Lady would also have much in common with Leia, who seems to be very much her Father's daughter. She looks like Padme, and has the political acumen of her mother, but we all know she is quite like Anakin.   
> Soooooo.....I have another long story in the works and Leia finally gets to feature as well! :) 
> 
> That was a lot of rambling. Please enjoy this chapter! :)

Vader stood by his viewport deep in thought. An attempt to kill him. He was no stranger to that. But this…..this had nearly succeeded. He was still unsure as to why it hadn’t and Henley had no answers as to who had raised the initial alarm. As he did not allow security recording in his quarters, even from the Lady, he could not view the events. 

He could indeed ask her, but he desired to question her Captain first. It was possible that the Lady and Piett were communicating more smoothly and if so, he wished to test the Captain with such a delicate topic. 

Vader had just sent Ozzel shaking out of his presence. He could not dispose of the man yet--it would alert Sidious too swiftly and obviously of what he was doing with Death Squadron. But the Dark Side had  _ yearned _ to destroy him.

He had felt great….satisfaction in disposing of the man who had struck Piett. The Lady had called to him, an urgency he had not felt from her before. And her protective fury had been  _ potent _ . He had half expected her to send that jolt of energy into Ozzel himself, but she had directed it to the more immediate threat on her Captain. 

Ozzel was an ass and a fool, but he would not have been party to a plot to kill a Sith Lord. He was too fearful and stupid for that. He certainly would have no problem getting rid of Piett, and had confessed that he and others had been seeking for that opportunity which was conveniently provided in this attempt. Vader had looked into his mind.

He had seen Ozzel’s meetings with the others as they discussed ways to undermine Piett. But something else was there--driving them toward this goal. He could not see it---it was as though there was a shadow in Ozzel’s memory, obscuring the one he sought.

Vader had dismissed Ozzel with the very clear directive that the Captain was under his protection, and that Vader would be watching. 

_ Someone _ was manipulating things behind the scenes-- Vader’s death and Piett’s arrest would remove them as a threat, but Vader could only think of one person for whom they could  _ be _ a threat. And this was disquieting because that implied that Sidious  _ knew. _

He sensed the General and the Captain before the chime to his quarters sounded and he waved his doors open for them. 

“Come in, gentlemen. Sit,” said Vader motioning to the two black chairs in front of his desk. Both did so with the precise movements of their military training. 

He could feel Veers’ keen curiosity as well his protective anger, and desire for justice on behalf of the man next to him. But his face was cold as he waited for the Dark Lord. Yes, the General was a valuable asset indeed.

Piett’s weariness was the dominant feeling coming from the Captain, though one wouldn’t know it by looking at him, sitting straight and confident before his Commander, despite the dark hollows under his eyes. It wasn’t fair to ask him to sit through this after the two days he had experienced, but Vader did not have time to be fair at the moment. 

“I wish to discuss the events of the last 48 hours as well as your impressions on motive. Captain,” Vader turned to him and Piett looked at him steadily, “who alerted you that I was threatened?”

“The Lady, my Lord.” 

“How did she do so?”

Veers shot him a swift glance before composing himself. So, Piett had not shared all of this information with his friend yet. 

“She turned on the lights to my quarters and used the personal alarm for intruders, my Lord. I asked her what was wrong and she gave me a holo image of your quarters.” There was something more that Piett was clearly still mulling over. Vader gave him a moment, curious to see if Piett would trust him with his knowledge of the Lady. 

“She… she spoke to me, my Lord.”

_ Had she indeed? The Lady rarely used a physical voice. Her urgency had been great then. And her trust in her Captain. _

“And?”

“She gave me to understand that you were in physical danger, my Lord.”

“What did you do next?”

“I alerted Dr. Henley to meet me at your quarters, Lord Vader. I then commed General Veers to do the same.”

“Did it occur to you to inform Admiral Ozzel?”

The Captain flushed and Vader smiled grimly under the mask. No, Piett’s instincts had been to help and defend. Ozzel filled neither of those directives, even though as admiral, he should be informed.

“So the Admiral was informed by the more general alarm.”

“Yes, my Lord. I apologize, I…”

“I was not asking to imply you did any wrong, Captain.”

Veers was having a difficult time swallowing his amusement but he managed it. 

“General, your impressions.”

“My Lord. I arrived in time to hear that the bacta had been poisoned in your medical tank. The Admiral quite swiftly moved to accuse Captain Piett of the attempt, even though he had quite clearly been assisting the Doctor to save you. The Admiral placed the Captain under arrest, with highly unnecessary…”

Beside him Piett cleared his throat meaningfully and Veers repressed the fury at the Captain’s treatment which Vader could feel from him. 

“...ahem. The Captain was placed under arrest and the Admiral took command of the ship. I am given to understand he had a difficult time controlling her, and thus sought the Captain’s... _ assistance _ .” Veers paused and Vader sensed his uncertainty for what he was about to say. 

“My Lord, I have seen many mysterious things that surround you with the Force. But this is our ship, my Lord and the only conclusion I can draw from what happened in my training bay, is that, of her own volition, she desired to alert me to the fact that the Captain was in danger.”

_ Indeed Lady. And you dealt with that threat prejudicially. _

Piett was clearly uncomfortable with this part of the discussion. 

“And we are clear on what happened after that,” said Vader and Piett suppressed a slight shudder. 

“The Admiral is not best pleased with you at the moment, General Veers,” said Vader.

“I’m not best pleased with him, my Lord,” Veers returned.

“ _ Veers,” _ Piett hissed softly. 

“I imagine not,” Vader stated and enjoyed the startled look from Veers when he heard the clear amusement in his tone. 

“I will take any discipline meted out, my Lord,” he said.

“The Admiral and I agreed that, as he used  _ excessive _ methods, not only on an innocent man, but on the Captain of my flagship, your assault was the lesser of two consequences.”

Vader allowed himself a moment to enjoy the stunned silence in the two men before him. 

“I do not believe that Ozzel is behind an attempt to kill me, though I am certain he had no trouble seeing it as an opportunity to dispose of you, Captain Piett.”

He sensed that both men had been thinking along similar lines. 

“My Lord, with respect, can you not tell if someone is seeking to kill you?”

Veers asked the right questions.

“Yes, General, which is why this is most disturbing. I could not sense it.”

“Then, my Lord…” Piett shifted slightly. “Does that mean we have another Force user on board?” 

“I think that is a distinct possibility, Captain.” Vader had mulled over whether or not he should share his suspicions as to the Emperor’s likely involvement with these men yet. But the time was not yet right. He needed to find his son first….

“How do we find out?” Veers asked. “And further, how do we capture them?” 

Vader looked at Piett. “We will enlist the Lady’s help. But it is delicate work. We cannot alert this being to our suspicions.” 

The Dark Lord opened a secure drawer in his desk and pulled out a set of binders. 

“These are Force suppressing. Should you apprehend this person somehow, independent of my presence, these will allow you to hold them.” He held them out to Piett, who was gazing at him in astonishment, his emotions broadcasting loudly. 

_ Force suppressing. He is trusting me with Force suppressing… _

Piett gathered himself. “Thank you, my Lord.” He took the binders. 

“That is all for now gentlemen. Keep me updated on any progress.”

  
  


***

<Dark one is optimal. Code--glad. We will find this evil, he says. Different from The Evil? She asks.>

<Yes, but trained by The Evil. Power like mine, the Dark one says. A Hand, says the Dark one.>

<Query--why must the Admiral stay? The Dark one feels amusement at her anger.>

< His absence would be felt by The Evil, he replies. The time will come, Lady, be patient.>

<He HARMED the Captain.>

<Yes. The Dark one is gentle. But you saved him, Lady.>

< Code-- pride. Yes, the black ball is dead. I did that.>

<Yes, says the Dark one, you did well. You surprised General Veers a great deal.>

<Code--amusement. Yes, but he came. His friendship code is strong.>

<It is, the Dark one agrees. You must watch even more closely now Lady. You have done well and you saved me and your Captain. But the threat is very present. We will need your help.>

<I will assist, she says.>

<Thank you, Lady.>

<The Dark one is finished. She will check on her Captain. Location--Captain’s quarters. Scanning. Elevated heart rate. Translation--stress. Thermal scan. Translation--pain. Not acceptable. Second presence--General Veers. This is good.>

_ You really don’t need to stay Max.  _

_ This is not up for discussion, Firmus. Besides, your sofa is more comfortable than mine. _

_ The Captain waves a hand. I’m too tired to argue then. But thank you General. _

_ I also think the sedative from Henley…. _

_ Don’t push it Veers. He puts his hands on his hips. _

<Action translation--exasperation. Her Captain does not like protocol mother hen.>

_ All right, but if you’re up too early I’ll use it on you. _

_ Honestly, Max...you have your own quarters. _

_ Veers is serious. We have an assassin Force user on the ship. You are a target as much as Vader.  _

_ So are you if you think about it.  _

<Conversation parameters are taking too long. She lights up the Captain’s sleeping area.>

_ Did she just…? Veers says. _

_ Her Captain looks up. Are you commanding me too, Lady? _

<She blinks the light. Yes. Go to bed. Recharge.>

_ Son of a Hutt, says Veers.  _

_ Indeed, says the Captain, but he smiles at her. I’m going, Lady. Good night, Max. _

<She waits until he has settled himself and then turns off the lights. She increases the temperature in the room by 2 degrees. Optimal comfort. Successful. Her Captain sleeps. She will watch.>

  
  


***

The Hand lay still in his small quarters. The engines pulsed smoothly quite close. His Master will not be pleased at how long this is taking. But this _ Force _ damned ship…..

_ The Lady alerted him,  _ the Captain said. 

So she communicated with him. No doubt she also communicated with the Dark Lord. He needed to find a way to keep her from doing that. It would take a great deal of power and concentration but he must do so.

Vader’s obsession with finding Skywalker was growing, along with his resolve not to let the Emperor claim his son. His Master had foreseen the disastrous consequences of that happening. 

Clearly Vader relied upon only two Senior officers. Ozzel was a useless tool now. He would be too afraid to move against either Piett or the General. But he should start by carefully removing the supports that Vader was building for himself here. Then, perhaps he could turn his attention to the ship. That strike would need to be sudden and lethal. Her central core was very well shielded and guarded. Vader himself had laid certain protections there. He would need time to study that.

While he did so then, he would seek to shake the Executor. Have them suspicious and turning on each other. Ozzel had actually done some good there---driving a wedge between army and navy and even causing strife with the Senior bridge crew. 

Piett was a nuisance--well liked and competent. How could he shake his attention from the ship?

He recalled the protective fury of the General.  _ Friends. _ Yes, perhaps it was time to threaten Veers.

  
  


***

  
  


Vader had convened a Senior Ship’s crew meeting. That did not bode well. Vader notoriously hated meetings and kept his presence brief, if memorable.

Veers seated himself next to the TIE group captain, a man with sharp features and dark red hair. He leaned over.

“Any idea on this one, Veers? Scuttlebutt says he had you and Piett in his office yesterday.”

“Does scuttlebutt say that?” Veers returned non-commitally. “But I would imagine we’re about to discuss this messy affair with the Captain.”

“Mmm. That was a right kriff up of epic proportions. Everyone knows Piett’s as loyal as they come. Ozzel really overplayed it there. Is it true that he ordered an  _ interrogation droid?” _

“I really couldn’t say,” Veers replied stiffly, the rage building once more as he recalled the Captain’s white knuckled grip and strained breathing.  _ You can’t kill Ozzel.  _

“Well…..” but the TIE captain was blessedly stopped from the conversation at the entrance of Vader, followed by the Admiral. Piett was last, the two men taking a seat on either side of the Dark Lord, who remained standing. 

“As many of you are aware,” Vader began in his direct way, “a recent attempt was made upon my life. I will personally be investigating the matter and shall  _ deal  _ with the perpetrator. The purpose of meeting today is merely to make sure that all of you are  _ perfectly clear _ on a few matters.

Ozzel shifted uncomfortably, sweat beading on his face. Piett had on his cold and impassive mask and around the table were varying degrees of sidelong glances and nervous throat clearing.

“Captain Piett has my complete confidence and was in no way involved except in sounding the alert and assisting the doctor to help me.”

Piett’s neck was red, Veers noted, smiling slightly, the way it always was when the man got a compliment. 

“The Admiral is in complete agreement on this fact, are you not Admiral?” Vader turned to Ozzel expectantly. 

Ozzel looked like he had swallowed Hutt spit. “Of...of course my Lord. My apologies, Captain.” 

_ Pathetic as apologies went and didn’t even begin to cover what he had done,  _ thought Veers, narrowing his eyes at Ozzel and not caring if the Admiral saw. To Vader’s right, Piett quirked an eyebrow at him in warning.

_ Don’t worry Firmus, I won’t hit him here.  _

“It is your job as senior officers to make sure that your men are assured as to the unified work we are doing, and that we do not have unnecessary conflicts between branches of the military. I trust I will not have to remind you again.”

A chill in the room. A few nods, but no one had the courage to speak. 

“Then we are done here.” And Vader left the room. Ozzel rose as well, shot Piett a truly foul look, and exited the opposite direction from the Dark Lord. A few other officers also gave the Captain cold looks as they left, but for the most part, it seemed that people were keen to express their support to Piett, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. 

Veers waited until the room was mostly clear and his friend made his way over to him, tugging off his gloves and looking at him inquiringly.

“Caf?” offered Veers. “Or even that foul herbal nonsense you like?”

Piett gave him a small smile. “I’m due on the bridge in 30 minutes, Max.”

“I’m aware, but you have a few people who apparently need to see with their own eyes that you’re all right.”

“Well in that case, who am I to refuse?” 

_ He wasn’t completely all right,  _ Veers reflected some minutes later, watching Sergeants Havell and Ellery clap Piett on the back, along with numerous other Walker crew who had adopted the naval captain as their own.  _ Piett is very good at shutting his traumas in a box. But this helps.  _ And he sipped his caf. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, no one is safe any longer on the Executor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to enjoy expanding on the Lady's character. Fair warning, the Hand is upping the stakes.

Piett let his head drop to the arm of his sofa after he pulled his boots off and collapsed upon it.  _ Force that had felt like three shifts in one _ . Ozzel had been radiating his anger and resentment, though he left Piett alone. Of course this also meant that he was perfectly content to let Piett deal with absolutely everything, including matters that really were under the purview of the Admiral and not the Captain. 

Well, he would absolutely take Vader’s words to heart. They were a united front, pettiness and resentments aside. He answered the queries from Tyrant and Devastator, since Ozzel refused to, and referred further questions to Lord Vader, making a note for Ozzel that he had done so, just in case. 

He had looked over the specs the engineers had drawn up for his suggestions regarding the new location for the bridge deflector shield and put in a few more thoughts. He was quite interested in that and would have happily gone down to chat to them if he’d had a moment. Which he didn’t. 

And there was repair needed in the detention wing. Yes, he knew about that. Lord Vader was his own force of mass destruction when he chose to be. 

Numerous reports of scuffles and fistfights as a direct result of the events of three days ago. (Had it only been that long?) Piett wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Ensigns and troopers defending his honor with their fists. Part of him was gratified, but another part of him felt guilty that this conflict was taking place on his behalf. 

And underlying all the other concerns his mind was occupied with, there was the issue of….the Lady. He knew it would sound silly if he voiced it aloud, but there had been this feeling of intangible  _ support, comfort, protectiveness? _ He couldn’t explain it at all, and no, he wasn’t in any way Force sensitive, there was just  _ something _ . 

Alone in his quarters, he felt safer talking to her and it had become a habit in the mornings and evenings. She never  _ spoke _ to him, not like she had to warn him of Vader. And yet, he was sure they communicated. 

And so he spoke.

“I don’t know if I’ve thanked you yet, Lady. That situation in the brig…” he paused, trying to shove down the feeling of utter horror he still felt, remembering the awful droid….the helplessness…

“You got Veers and Lord Vader. And I don’t know how you did it, but that was a very impressive bit of jury rigging the power source there.”

The light in his quarters took on a rosy hue. He raised his eyebrows.

“Are you---is that-- are you blushing?” 

A flicker of the strip lighting over his mirror. 

“Well, you deserve it. Thank you.” He paused at another thought.

“What other colors can you do? To convey your...emotions I suppose? No that wasn’t well worded. Let me try again. If you were feeling happy, what color would you choose?”

The lights became a lovely sunny yellow. A shade he had seen in the mornings numerous times.

_ Well knock him over with a Jawa. _

“And if you were angry?”

Blood red flashed around the room.

“All right, that shouldn’t be surprising. Have you...can you feel sadness?”

A deep splash of indigo. 

“Lady,” he said softly, “can you feel fear?”

A cold blue filled the room. He recalled something from Veers and pulled out his datapad to look at the incident in the hangar bay, when the Lady had captured Veers’ attention. The color around the energy barrier that she used…..

“Were...were you afraid...for me?” 

The lights flickered and Piett tried to remember how to breathe. This ship was so….she was so much  _ more.  _ And he felt fierce protectiveness. 

“Well, we’ll look out for each other, you and I. I’m sorry you were frightened. But they should be afraid of you! Look what you did there, goodness.” He chuckled. The lights became a soft and warm gold, like a glorious sunset. He felt drowsy and his sofa was indeed comfortable. 

But before he drifted off, a thought shot into his head.

“Lady? What color is Veers to you?”

A rich, strong green, the shade of a tree in its prime, filled the room. 

“Yes,” Piett murmured “I could see that.”

  
  


***

Veers was feeling remarkably alert and satisfied with life. Ozzel had been put in his place by Vader in front of the Senior command and he would replay that image in his head whenever he was feeling discouraged. Vader was on the ship, and in a weird twist of fate, this made him feel more secure. Piett was where he ought to be on the bridge of his Lady, and was clearly happy about it as Sergeant Ellery reported earlier---the Captain couldn’t stop giving the bulkhead little pats when he didn’t think anyone was watching. 

Veers had watched the footage from the moments before he arrived in the detention block. It had been hard and he had gone to the gym afterwards to hit the bag until he couldn’t lift his arms. The  _ fear _ in Piett’s eyes. His friend never looked like that and Veers hated Ozzel viciously for putting that expression there. 

But the real interest for Veers had been the reaction of the ship….the  _ Lady _ .  _ How  _ had she manipulated that energy barrier to do that? He wasn’t complaining--she had knocked out the threat. But the sound she made….he shuddered slightly.  _ What would she have done if he and Vader had not been in good time?  _

Veers was pretty certain he knew the answer, given what she did to the droid. Ozzel had no idea how thankful he should be that Darth Vader got to him before the Lady did. 

But currently, in a strange way, he was feeling rather buoyed by the fact that not only did Piett have the faithful Sergeant Ellery looking out for him, but also an Executor class Super Star Destroyer, apparently. 

So yes. His mood was rather, dare he say it, sunny. He found himself smiling at the ceiling of the hangar bay and finally got that under control when AT-AT 8 group asked him about it. 

“Sir,” Havell said, “are they any closer to finding out who tried to get to his Lordship?” 

“Not to my knowledge, Sergeant, but I’m sure Lord Vader is working on it.”

They were coming out of the Walker simulation rooms and back into the main bay. 

“Well, I should say that I feel sorry for the kriffer if Lord Vader is looking for him, but given what he did to our Captain, I’m afraid I don’t…”

And Walker 17 exploded.

Veers was flung back by the force, vaguely aware that something was on top of him, before he slammed into the far inner wall. 

And sound was tunnelled. 

Alarms. Dust. Debris settling. 

Yells and horrific screeching metal as the remaining shell of the walker began to tip. Running bodies. 

Veers watched it come toward him dispassionately. He didn’t hear it land.

  
  


***

“But could we turn just a little faster to allow for a potential cross burst here…?” Piett was leaning over the pilot with the weapons officer nearby as they discussed battle maneuvers in close quarters. 

The bridge hummed in quiet order around him. 

“It’s possible sir. We could give it a try in simulators later today.”

“Yes, I….” Piett trailed off as he noted Sergeant Ellery striding down the central walkway and he straightened. The big man was white, his eyes anguished and Piett suddenly felt incredibly cold. 

He paused before Piett, saluting and clearly trying not to wring his hands. 

“What,” Piett cleared his throat, aware that he was about to ask a question that could change his world. “...what is it Sergeant?”

“Sir. There’s been an explosion sir. Hangar Bay 22.”

Piett tried to keep his brain working, his face calm. 

“Accident?”   
  


“Unclear sir.” Piett and Ellery stared at each other, unspoken anguish between them.

“Commander!” Piett snapped at last, pivoting on his heel, to his XO, “you have the bridge!”

“Aye sir!” 

Piett did his best not to run off the bridge, followed closely by Ellery.

Only when they were in the turbolift did he speak.

“What happened?”

“Sir, I don’t know much. There was an explosion in one of the AT-ATs. No atmospheric venting obviously or you would have heard sooner. But it was potent. Took out two others nearby and then it fell over.”

Piett closed his eyes.

“The emergency crews are all there sir and the medics…”

  
  
“Where is the General, Ellery?”

“I don’t...know sir.”

“I’m right though in thinking he was working there today, aren't’ I?” He knew he was.

“Yes sir.” Quietly. 

The doors hissed open to chaos. There was still heavy dust in the air and a few flames were being put out close to the atmospheric seal. Engineers, medics and recovery personnel were everywhere. Piett moved around the room, looking for people he recognized. There were already 8 covered forms over by one wall. 

The massive pile of twisted metal was smoking slightly and he could see the welder’s tools as they worked to cut it apart. At last he spotted a face he recognized---one of Havell’s walker crew. 

“Ryder!” The man looked up, face streaked with blood and tears and grime.

“Where’s the General?” 

“We’re looking sir.” He gestured at the pile. Piett felt ill.  _ Under that? _

He moved forward, his body moving on its own, seeking out the engineer in charge.

“Major!” 

“Sir?”

“What can I do?” 

The Major blinked at him. 

“Captain, sir…”

Piett was already shrugging off his duty jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his henley. 

“Give me an order, Major. I’m aware I shouldn’t move certain things.” 

The man considered him for a moment in understanding. 

“All right sir, you can help these lads over here.”

And so Piett pitched in. Ellery joined him and they worked in silence, only responding to the directives of the engineers. 

The Captain was not certain how much time had passed when Ellery gave a gasp, and he whirled to face the man, his heart stopping. 

“I need the medics!” Ellery called. Men descended on his position and Piett stumbled to join them. 

He could see the broad back of… Havell. He reached his hand in to feel for a pulse, aching already and certain when he didn’t get one. He raised pain filled eyes to Ellery as the medics worked to move the Sergeant. And then he was looking into the still face of his friend.

“Max!” He was underneath the Sergeant. Almost as though the man had been trying to shield him….

“General,” he tried again, reaching for his friend.

“Hold on sir, we need to move this man.” And Havell was lifted out reverently and handed off to Ellery, who stood waiting, tears on his face. 

Piett felt the moisture in his own eyes and he blinked furiously, turning his attention back to Veers. He was being pulled out now by the medics, and Piett forced his coward tongue to ask the question he feared.

“Is the General alive?”

He couldn’t breathe.

“Yes sir, I’ve got a pulse!” a medic shouted and the world resumed, and Piett stumbled to his knees as they suddenly gave way. He watched as Veers was strapped to a grav sled and they moved him swiftly out of the mess. Everything in Piett wanted to follow, but he could do more good here. He owed Veers an attempt to find as many of his people as he could.

Perhaps an hour later, Piett was suddenly aware of a shift in the bay and he turned from covering the body of a young (too young!) tech to see Darth Vader standing before them. 

He straightened, aware that he was a hopeless mess, but moved to meet his commander. 

“My Lord,” he saluted. “We are almost done recovering the bodies and then…”

“We will need to investigate the wreckage to find the type of explosive used,” Vader cut across him. 

“Yes my Lord, the engineers are making sure to document their work.”

“Good.”

A pause.

“How many were lost in this… incident?”

“38 dead, 128 wounded thus far, my Lord.”

Vader tilted a knowing helmet at Piett.

“And the General?”

“Wounded my Lord. I do not know more than that.”

“I will oversee further efforts here, Captain. You need to get back to the bridge and oversee the shipwide adjustments.”

“Of course, my Lord.” He turned to find Ellery and his jacket.

“Captain.”

“My Lord?” He was aware of the tears and sweat on his face.

Vader paused, almost  _ uncertain. _ “It is….regrettable.”

Piett nodded briefly and turned away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady knows who the Captain is. Vader and Piett set a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the Fourth! :) Please enjoy this Chapter in honor of Star Wars day!

It had gone beautifully. More destructive than he could have hoped. He could sense the fear pervading the ship. Two violent attacks in the space of four days was bound to shake things. But this wasn’t like an attack from an enemy fleet, no, this was from within. And that was far more insidious. 

True, he had not managed to kill the General which was disappointing, but the desired effect was still there. The man hovered between life and death and this meant that he was guarded 24-7 on Vader’s personal order. Indeed the sight of the guards was a constant reminder to the men that not even the highest levels of command were safe.

He saw the suspicious looks in the corridors, the silent way that the men went about their work. He could feel their apprehension---would there be more? 

He watched as the Captain approached and saluted the guards. He had come every day as soon as his shift on the bridge was ended. This too, meant success. He was distracted and worried. Such a state could lead to tired and careless. And then, perhaps, a more direct attack could be perpetrated on him as well. He had certain habits, the Captain. He liked a particular officer’s lounge and could often be found there in between shifts, going over his work on a datapad. 

He would find his moment. He would need to conserve his strength--the ship was watching--he could sense  _ something,  _ and in order to keep her from really ‘seeing’ him, he had to exert considerable power. He had watched the footage from the detention block. She was unique indeed. He would need to be careful--she clearly had a deep connection of some kind to her Captain. He needed to sever that. 

He straightened his dark uniform and moved off. 

  
  


***

<Her Captain feels much grief. He had stumbled into his quarters 3 cycles ago, covered in grime and blood and oil. She had scanned--no injuries. But he had gone to his knees by his sofa and would not get up.>

_ Indigo light. He raises his head, moisture on his face. Yes, Lady, very much so. So many…. _

<She had felt the attack. It had not damaged any of her systems, but it had damaged--  _ killed _ \--many humans and their machines. She remembers who was there.>

_ Green light floods the room and her Captain gives a small sob. I don’t know yet, Lady. Dr. Henley is with him. And I’m trying to pull it together enough to get to the bridge.  _

_ He rises shakily to pull off his boots.  _

<She wants to convey what she feels for him, this brave Captain. She activates the holocam with the diagram she wants. True-steel.>

_ I’m...I’m not sure what you mean Lady. I’m sorry. _

<She pulls up his file and places it next to the picture of the steel. You are strong.>

_ He gazes at that for a long minute, and then wipes a hand over his dirty face. Thank you Lady. I certainly don’t feel like that at the moment. But we have to try. _

<She starts his shower. It helps the humans, to be clean and warm.>

_ He gives her a small smile. What would I do without you? He pats the bulkhead as he moves to his fresher. _

<Contact. Action translation--affection. She has helped him. She is pleased with herself.>

<She looks for the Dark one. Was it the Evil? She asks. The Hand?>

< Most certainly, the Dark one replies. Why can I not see him? She asks. The Dark one muses. He is powerful indeed to mask himself from you. He must sense that you are special, He responds.>

<Lady you must try to scan for him at all times. He is masking himself when he tries to harm us. He cannot maintain that all the time. Look for unusual activity in the crew. Take note. We will review it together.>

<Yes, she replies, I can do this. Will the Loyal one be all right?>

< The Dark one sends her reassurance. I believe so, he says. My Captain does not recharge, she tells him. His friendship prevents this.>

<Yes, the Dark one says, I know. He must work through it. Make him recharge, she says. Amusement from the Dark one. Captain Piett would not appreciate that, Lady. You may assist him by reminding him to eat. Fuel? She clarifies. Yes.>

<She will find this Hand. And she will terminate him.>

  
  


***

The moment between unconsciousness and conscious thought is a fickle thing. Sometimes it’s a long slow swim to the top. Other times it snaps back in immediately. This time around, it was as though someone had flicked a switch and suddenly, Veers could hear everything around him. 

There was a soft beeping from above his head. Faintly, he could hear voices discussing something as though in a room over. He moved and heard the rustle of sheets. And quite close, he realized, he could hear soft breathing, slow and deep. 

Veers opened his eyes. It was blurry at first and he blinked rapidly to clear them, bringing up a heavily bandaged hand to do so. He stared at it for a moment.  _ Why…? _

_ Bright fire. Tremendous force. Havell? AT-AT slowly tipping.  _ Veers drew in a sharp breath.  _ Kriff, how long had he been here? _

He turned his head to look in the direction of the breathing and took in the rare sight of the Captain of the Executor actually asleep. 

Piett had found a more comfortable chair than was expected in sickbay, which spoke to a longer stay than Veers liked to ponder. A datapad was on his lap, clearly dropped from the hand that was limp on his chest. His duty jacket was hanging neatly on the chair behind him. Veers took in his friend’s face. He looked as though he had aged ten years.

“Sir?” came a soft voice and he turned his gaze to the foot of his bed. Sergeant Ellery was grinning at him.

“Force sir, it’s good to see you awake,” he kept his voice considerately hushed. 

“Thank you Ellery. How long have I been here?” Veers asked as the Sergeant grabbed a chair and came to sit on the General’s other side. 

“It’s been four days sir since the… incident.”

“What happened Ellery?” 

The big man hesitated. “Sir, I think that’s a conversation you should have with the Captain or Dr. Henley, sir.” 

Veers didn’t like the sadness in Ellery’s face. “Ellery….”   
  


“Please sir. They wouldn’t want me to.”

“All right,” Veers gave in, resigned to waiting until Piett woke up, and torn about wanting the man to get his rest, or nudging him awake to find out what he wanted to know. 

“How long has the Captain been here?”

“He’s come every day sir as soon as his shift ends. I don’t think he’s spent much time in his own quarters sir. He ordered me to stay with you sir, while he’s on the bridge.”

_ Piett, honestly.  _

“Why couldn’t he assign Havell, so you can…?” Veers trailed off at the look on the man’s face.

“Ellery, I really…”

“Sir, I can’t.”

“ _ Max.” _

Both men looked over at that. Piett was sitting up, a weary smile on his face for the General. 

Ellery stood, clearly relieved that the Captain was available to speak to Veers. 

“I’ll get you a caf, sir, your tea isn’t going to cut it if you’re on the bridge in an hour.” He moved swiftly out of sickbay and the doors hissed shut behind him. 

The two men regarded each other for a moment in silence. 

“Well, you look like hell, Firmus.” Predictably, Veers spoke first. 

“Thank you.”

“Piett, I need to know what happened and Ellery insists that you are the one to tell me. Give it to me straight. Who did we lose?”

Veers watched as his friend sat up straight, pulling on the mantle of the Captain of Vader’s flagship--steady and calm. He had always admired Piett’s ability to do that---put the shattered pieces of himself together into a seamless looking whole, and  _ command _ . 

“Max.” He put a hand on the General’s arm. “The Walker exploded and took out two other AT-ATs. Minimal damage to the ship and no atmosphere vent, thank the Force.” He took a steadying breath for himself. 

“A total of 56 died, some immediately, some later of their injuries. Over 200 total wounded, including you.” He lifted eyes that were glittering suspiciously and Veers felt his stomach contract, but Piett looked at him steadily. “We….we lost Sergeant Havell as well as two other members of Walker 5. He probably saved your life, Max. He threw himself in front of you--took the worst of the blast. Though you had it bad enough. We weren’t sure if you would make it for a while there.”

And Veers could see the trauma of that in Piett’s haunted face. He didn’t trust himself to speak for a moment. 

“All right. Well….all right.”

“We’re having a memorial service the moment Henley says you can get out of here.”

“So today then.”

Piett gave him a small smile. “You know how very supportive I am of that concept usually, General, but not this time. You don’t know how close….how many of your organs were damaged…” He bowed his head and Veers could practically see the weight of the Executor on his shoulders. 

“So,” Piett cleared his throat, “two more days here, and then cleared to be  _ off duty _ for another week after that.” 

“And do we have any idea who did this?” Veers asked the pressing question. 

“Lord Vader himself is looking into that, Max, but we’re reasonably sure this is the same person.”

“This... _ Force user. _ ”

“Yes.” 

“Piett.  _ Please watch your back. _ ”

His friend grimaced and sat back. “I am, General.” And he brought his hand down to his side to bring up his service blaster. “I’m wearing it now, as are a number of our senior and most trusted bridge crew. And you know I have the Lady.”

Yes. There was that protection. 

“Speaking of,” Piett continued. “Lady? You are making sure that Sergeant Ellery, Dr. Henley and myself are the only authorized people for this room, correct?”

The lights suddenly glowed a rich vibrant green and Piett laughed. 

“Why did she do that?” Veers asked, puzzled. 

The Captain gave him a small smile. “The Lady and I have discussed what she ah,  _ feels  _ by using colors. This is her color for you. I didn’t know that she would show you.” 

Veers took this in. “I am not sure what to say to that.”

Piett shook his head as well, rising and retrieving his jacket. 

“Well, I think the fact that she showed you, means that she has high regard for you, General.”

He finished doing up the jacket and took his hat from the table by Veers’ bed. 

“What’s her color for you then?” Veers asked, feeling quite tired again. 

Piett paused. “I haven’t asked her.” 

Veers made a little go on motion with his unbandaged hand. 

“Lady, do you have a color for me?” the Captain asked as he replaced his blaster at his side. 

A holo image activated, instead of the lights of the room. 

“What is that?” asked Veers squinting at the brilliant white that was pictured.

“It’s the plasma core that leads to the engines….” Piett trailed off, gazing at the white star in the diagram. 

“Plasma white,” Veers said. “The heart of the ship.”

“There’s no need to exaggerate….” Piett began as the lights flickered, and the Lady zoomed in on the plasma core, leaving no room for doubt.

Veers looked at him with no trace of humor. “Well. She’s right there, our Lady. You are the heart of this ship, Captain.”

Piett was flushing. “Max….”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel every one of those 56 dead, Firmus. That you aren’t wondering right now if you could have done something to prevent this from happening. That you aren’t writing a personal note to each of those families…”

“Please don’t do this now,” Piett whispered, twisting his hat. 

Veers stopped. “Sorry. I just wanted you to know.....that  _ I  _ think she’s right.”

Piett looked down at his hat for a long moment. When he looked up, his eyes were clear and steady once more. He put his cap on firmly. The Captain was present. “Thank you, Max. I’ll see you soon.”

Veers looked at the place where the Lady had shown them the holo image, for a long time and smiled slightly.

“You absolutely got it, Lady.”

He was asleep when she flickered the lights at him. 

  
  


***

“Rise my friend.”

Vader complied, schooling his thoughts, making sure to bring his rage over the destruction in Executor to the for. 

“I felt this attack, Lord Vader.”

“Yes my Master. The assassin grows bolder.”

“Indeed. And how fortunate last time that your….Captain was it? That your Captain realized that something was wrong.” 

He was probing. Vader sensed that Sidious knew something was off in his explanation for that incident. But he needed to protect the Lady---Sidious could not know of his most powerful ally. 

“Yes my master.”

“And how goes your search for this...pilot?”

“It frustrates me, my Master.”

“Yes it does. I wonder if your motives are clear in this hunt, Lord Vader?”

“They are clear, my Master.” 

“And your losses in this attack?”

“No one of consequence my Master. The Force was with us.” Vader sent a probe of his own--how would the Emperor react to learning the Veers lived? Perhaps his Hand had already informed him. Vader did not think it likely. It would be a powerful Hand indeed that could mask his communication with the Emperor from Vader, on his own ship. 

“Good, good. Perhaps, Lord Vader you should return with your flagship to Coruscant and we may conduct a search here. We would be most happy to assist you.” 

“That will not be necessary.  _ I  _ am capable of handling this matter.” Vader allowed the right tone of offended pride to leak through. 

“Very well,” said Sidious at last. “Report to me when the matter is resolved.”

“Yes, my Master.”

The Dark Lord rose as the Emperor’s image flickered out. 

“Lady, please fetch me your Captain.”

He waited, watching the stars and feeling the mighty hum of the ship beneath his feet. 

He sensed Piett approaching and waved a hand at the doors. The Captain didn’t pause, rather used to this by now. 

“You sent for me my Lord?”

Vader reached out in the Force.  _ Piett was always tired. But he was determined and buoyed by the fact that the General was out of sickbay and recovering. And deeper down, he was disquieted by something….the Lady? _

_ <What did you say to your Captain, Lady? He is thinking on it.> _

_ < I told him who he is, she responded. Why is he troubled?> _

_ <What is he Lady? Vader was curious himself.> _

_ < He is the plasma core, she said. And Vader understood.> _

_ < He does not feel worthy of that honor, Vader explained.> _

_ < But it is fact, she insisted. Do humans not accept facts?> _

_ <They do. Sometimes it takes time. He is still learning to be the Captain of the most unique ship in the galaxy.> _

Vader felt her pleasure at the compliment. Piett was shifting slightly and Vader returned his attention to the shorter man.

“Come and sit, Captain.”

Piett complied and Vader felt his curiosity.

“How does your understanding of the Lady progress?”

Piett twitched a bit in surprise at that question. “Ah, well my Lord, I suspect that a lifetime would not be enough.”

Vader gave an approving nod. “Indeed Captain. You are wise to see that. But I sense that you communicate with her.”

“Yes, my Lord, in a manner of speaking.”

Vader felt Piett’s sharp spike of curiosity and knew what he wanted to ask, though his self preservation kept him from doing so aloud. 

“I also communicate with her, though rather differently than you,” Vader said in answer to the unspoken question. Piett needed to know a few things if they were to corner this Hand. He must proceed delicately here. The Captain was not yet ready to be involved in his resistance to Palpatine--he was too good a soldier for that. Once he had his son however…

“Through...the Force, my Lord?”

“Indeed. And that is most useful in our current circumstances. She will watch closely for abnormalities and alert me when she finds them. We can then review them.”

“We, my Lord?”

Yes, Vader imagined that it was difficult for the Captain to imagine working  _ together _ with a Sith Lord on this level. 

“Yes, Captain. This is your ship. I am the Commander of the fleet indeed, but the Lady has accepted you as the Captain. Clearly she places a great deal of importance on your welfare. It behoves us all to work together against this threat.”

Vader saw the moment that Piett accepted the bizarre situation he found himself in and drew himself up. 

“All right my Lord, what would you have me do?”

“Before I answer that, Captain, I need to share some things with you. Have you heard of the Emperor’s elite and elusive agents, the Hands?”

Piett paled slightly. “In rumors my Lord.”

“I assure you those rumors are true. They wield the Force, trained by the Emperor himself. They are his eyes and ears across the galaxy.”

“And you believe our saboteur to be a...Hand, my Lord?”

“I do.” Vader could hear Piett’s mind working furiously.

“But, why would an Emperor’s hand wish to kill you my Lord?” 

“Even a Hand can go rogue, Captain,” Vader lied. “My position is much...sought after in the Emperor’s favor. To kill me is to prove oneself.”

A credible story and Piett believed it. 

“What can I do to be helpful here then? And should we not also involve General Veers? Since this Hand seems to want to kill him as well?”

“The General can indeed be useful. However, I am delaying his involvement for two reasons: First, he is not yet sufficiently healed to assist. And second, he would not approve what I am going to ask you. I do not have time for his  _ emotions _ to get in the way.”

Piett raised his eyebrows. “My Lord?”   
  


“You asked what I would have you do, Captain. I would like you to be bait.”

A pause. 

“I see. Yes, I suppose since his first attempt didn’t work, we should offer him another.”

Vader allowed himself a moment to feel pleased once again in his choice of this slight man in front of him.  _ True steel indeed. _

“He will no doubt have studied your routines and habits. This is what we shall do, Captain.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springing the trap. Who knew Ozzel could be a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Cinco de Mayo! Thank you all for reading and if I could treat you all to margaritas I would :)

He watched in the shadows. No one had questioned his right to be here--he was a trusted officer after all. He had waited through the final men to leave the lounge for the night shift or for sleep, moving from his table to the excellent cover that the framed design of the huge viewports provided. 

Vader was flying maneuvers with the TIE squadron and was thus, conveniently off ship. He could distantly see them from where he hid. How ironic that if the Dark Lord were to fly close enough, he could witness the death of the Captain. Vader’s TIE advanced led the group, swooping in impossibly tight turns that the rest of the group had a difficult time keeping up with. 

Piett himself was in his usual spot, several data pads in front of him on the table. The lights were dimmed for late evening shift, but the brilliant stars outside cast their own illumination over the room, bringing deep shadows across the carpet. 

The Hand reinforced his cloaked presence against the Lady. She was looking for him, he could feel it. But he had been practicing to resist her and he was ready to now attempt to fend her off, as well as act against the Captain. He activated the small soundless charges he had set around the room to disrupt surveillance and further hamper the ship. 

He slipped one of his slim, arrow shaped throwing knives into his hand and moved like smoke around the massive strut of the ship. He paused, breathing out carefully, and let it fly. 

And Piett threw himself out of the way and to the floor. The Hand didn’t stop to wonder at how the Captain knew, he was already letting the second one go and this one hit home, as he heard the man gasp and stumble. Then he was on him, wrapping his hands around his throat. 

Piett grasped his wrists with more strength than he had expected, to try and force his hands apart, but he was no match for a Force trained Hand. The Captain brought his knee up to slam into his assailants back.

The Hand grunted but held on firmly. The Captain was desperately and silently struggling for air, but his movements were getting noticeably weaker. He tried again to buck at the weight on top of him, but it was depleting his remaining energy too swiftly. 

A faint hiss of the doors and an outraged voice. “WHAT is the meaning of this?” 

Admiral Ozzel stood in the doorway, clad in a ridiculously ornate dressing gown, over his uniform. The shock loosened the Hand’s grip enough for Piett to choke out one word.

“ _ Lady.” _

And the lights came on to full power and the Hand had two seconds to comprehend what was happening before an intangible grip lifted him off of the Captain and flung him away. 

He could hear Piett drawing in whooping gasps of air, but his focus was on the angry Sith Lord attacking him. He flung up a hand to block the Force assault Vader threw next. 

He  _ must not  _ be seen or captured.  _ How had Vader appeared on the ship??  _ He threw all he had into the shove back at Vader and it caused the Dark Lord to stumble slightly, but it was enough. 

Force enhanced muscles flipped him up into big steel rafters and he ran along them nimbly, disappearing into the vent system like an Abraxan eel. Then he paused, and focused.  _ Shield. _ Vader’s presence reached for him and then passed by, frustrated. 

That had been close.

  
  
  


****

Veers was getting tired of waiting for Piett. Being off duty to recover was one of his least favorite things to do and that included cleaning the bottom of the AT-AT feet. He had hoped that he might be able to go and distract his friend---actually get him to stop working for a few hours and play a few rounds of Dejarik but that was not to be. 

He had let himself into his friend’s quarters where he helped himself to Piett’s alcohol, before falling asleep on the sofa with a datapad on AT-ST specs. 

When he woke and checked the wall chronometer he’d had enough. He could guess where the Captain was and it was high time someone dragged him away from his work and into bed. His friend was exceedingly good at his job, but one of his weaknesses was not knowing where to stop. 

He stretched muscles that were still sore and made his way to the lounge where Piett could usually be found working. 

He heard the urgent voices and movement the moment he stepped from the turbolift--Ozzel’s angry tones rising above the others. 

Veers picked up his pace and reached the doors which were blocked by the Admiral in a dressing gown almost as loud as his voice. Veers blinked.

“....you  _ mean _ you set this up?” He was saying.

“Excuse me sir,” said Veers next to him, “what’s going on?”

“Ah General,” said Ozzel turning to him, “were you part of this half baked plan as well?”

“What plan? What’s happening?” Veers said, some sixth sense going off, and he shoved his way into the room.

Vader stood there, extinguished lightsaber still in his hand. He was a small distance away from two men sitting on the floor. Veers recognized Henley, the other…

_ Sithspit. _

Veers knelt by them both and took it in. Piett raised almost  _ guilty  _ hazel eyes to his, and Veers was treated to a good look at the appalling bruising around his friend’s throat. 

“What  _ in the kriffing hell  _ happened?” Veers snapped out angrily. 

“No time for your pointless questions at the moment General,” Henley barked next to him, pressing thick bandaging to Piett’s left side and Veers realized, horrified, that the Captain had a slim piece of metal spearing him through and through.

“My Lord,” Henley looked up at Vader. “You are correct, the wound is not life threatening, but the blood loss could still be significant. He needs…”

“Yes,” replied Vader. “As you’re here now General, make yourself useful and get that gravsled from behind the bar.”

  
“My Lord,” Piett protested in a voice that croaked like the worst cold in the galaxy, “I am perfectly capable of walking.”   
  


“While that is barely true, if ridiculously optimistic, it will slow us down, Captain. You will follow orders.”

Veers met his friend's eyes again as Piett sighed.

"What happened?" he asked again and Piett looked swiftly up at their commander. 

"Not here, General," Vader replied. "Now follow orders and assist Dr. Henley."

“Doctor," he added, "you may treat him in my personal medical suite. We must discuss the events of this evening.”

“Admiral,” continued Vader, turning to the man Veers had forgotten, “your assistance was appreciated. You may return to your quarters. I shall explain tomorrow.”

For once Ozzel didn’t really know what to say and merely nodded and left. 

Veers, and Henley between them, helped Piett to lie down, slightly on his side, so as not agitate what Veers now recognized as a slim assassin’s knife. Then, their strange little procession followed Vader’s flowing cape to the Dark Lord’s quarters.

“How is it, Firmus?” Veers murmured.

“Doctor Henley gave me painkillers,” Piett rasped, “so it’s not that bad and apparently managed not to hit anything vital.”

“We will be  _ discussing _ how you were in a position to be hit at all,” Veers said in a clipped tone, trying not to be angry at his injured friend, and directing his ire instead at the black presence in front of him.

“We will not be discussing  _ anything  _ until we are in my quarters,” Vader intoned without looking back. 

They fell silent until they reached their destination. 

Henley found his laser scalpel and swiftly cut through the arrow shaped knife blade on both ends, leaving the straight middle piece still piercing the Captain. 

“All right, General, help him sit and get to the exam table here.”

Veers complied, grasping Piett’s wiry frame firmly, and assisting him to sit where Henley directed. "It's not bad, Max, I'll be fine," Piett tried to appease him in his ragged voice. 

_ Of course, his friend who has been clearly attacked, is trying to reassure him.  _

Veers was still angry, and didn't trust himself to reply at this point, so just put a hand on the Captain's shoulder instead. 

“Lady,” said Vader behind them, clearly impatient to discuss the events of the evening. “Please show us what images you were able to capture of the attack.”

Nothing happened. Piett tilted his head and Veers looked at the Sith Lord curiously.

“Lady…” Vader started in a more conciliatory tone, which had Veers raising his eyebrows. 

The light in the room turned blood red and all of them looked up in surprise. 

“What is going on?” Henley asked impatiently, “I need to get this damned piece of metal out of my patient!”

“What does red mean?” Veers asked.

“She’s angry,” Piett and Vader answered together. 

There was a pause.

“With me,” Vader added.

“Damn straight,” Veers agreed and both Henley and Piett gave him wide eyes.

Vader tilted his helmet at Veers. 

  
  
“I will allow your concern for the Captain’s welfare, General Veers. But do not test me any further.” 

“Max,” said Piett quietly behind him. Henley approached with medical pliers and a numbing shot. He gave Piett the shot.

“That should help Captain, but you’ll want to hold onto something.”

Piett gripped the edges of the exam table, Veers a strong presence at his side, while the Dark Lord seemed to be gazing up at the ceiling.

_ Private conversation? _

Piett grunted and tensed beside him and Veers brought his attention back to the Doctor who dropped the metal into a waiting pan with a clang.

“All right Captain, jacket off,” Henley ordered, reaching for bacta spray, bandages, and antibiotics. Piett began to struggle out of his duty jacket, and Veers may have been unhappy with him, but he wasn't letting him suffer needlessly. He grasped one of the sleeves and allowed the Captain to ease out of it before doing the same to the other side. 

Piett let out a breath. “Lady, please can you adjust the lighting? I understand you’re angry, but this is important. Please will you show us any images you have?”

_ Good on you, Lady,  _ Veers thought _ , tell them exactly how you feel about this utterly kriffed up plan. _

Another pause and then the light in the room resumed its normal hue. However, a bright, focused beam shot out quickly to scan the Captain, before switching off again.

“Yes, all right, I’m fine,” Piett muttered, still sounding like he had chewed gravel. Vader considered him for a moment. 

“Dr. Henley, what is the Captain’s status?” he asked and Veers tried to squelch his shock. Vader never asked that. He just plowed on with his agenda. Apparently if the  _ ship _ threw a big enough hissy fit….

“Will my opinion actually affect what you already want to do or…?”

“Doctor, my patience is at an end,” ground out Vader, lifting a finger. 

“The knife went through and through but managed to avoid hitting anything vital," Henley responded, winding the bandage swiftly around Piett's middle. "The bacta should do its job shortly. As to the throat, some rather severe bruising, but I’ll keep an eye on it. Here, drink this Captain,” and Henley handed him a cup of something blue. 

“More to the point and what _you_ want to hear-- he can take part in your little clandestine meeting. But you’re off duty for the next 12 hours, Captain.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Vader said over Piett’s quiet little noise of protest. “You may leave us.”

“ _ Thank you,”  _ said Henley pointedly and actually swept out of the room. Veers had to give the man points for sheer spine. 

“Gentlemen, we will move to my office,” Vader said, already heading in that direction. Veers picked up Piett’s ruined jacket and offered an arm to his friend as he eased himself off of the exam table. 

Veers sat down, allowing his friend to do the same on his own steam, though Piett was moving about the speed of a man twice his age.

“Lady, if you would…” Vader said and the holo image snapped on. 

“The Hand disabled the main cameras in the lounge, but he does not understand the full scope of what the Lady is capable of. Still, it looks as though she was only able to get a few images.”

Veers squinted at the dark figure. The face was blurred and no distinguishable features were there. 

“Lady,” said Piett, “do you have an image from the opposite angle?” 

The image shifted. They couldn’t see the face at all as the assassin’s head was down, clearly trying his damndest to throttle Piett, beneath him. Veers felt a mighty surge of anger once more, but Piett spoke.   


  
“Zoom into his left arm please.”

“Ah,” said Vader, “yes Captain, that looks to be a TIE symbol.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

“I would like to know,” said Veers, finally addressing what had been weighing on him, “just _how_ it came to be that you were on your own in there, Firmus? And my Lord, I understood you were leading TIE maneuvers off the ship.”

Piett rubbed his forehead and Vader leveled a stare at Veers. 

“General, this is why you were not involved. Your feelings are getting in the way…”

“You offered him as  _ bait _ ,” Veers snapped. 

“Max, I agreed,” said Piett calmly, reaching a conciliatory hand to Veers, but Veers was having none of it.

“That assassin might have succeeded if Ozzel hadn’t stumbled his way into things. Or was that part of the  _ plan  _ as well?”

A pause, as the temperature in the room plummeted. Veers knew he was pushing way beyond a line, but his rage was hot and he couldn’t quite care yet. 

Then, an unseen pressure on his chest, a warning.

“My Lord,” Piett started in alarm. 

And a rich green light filled the room.

Veers smiled without humor.

“I may not be able to understand the Lady like you, but I think that means she’s on my side,” Veers stated. 

_ And what did it say about his life that a ship was helping him with his friend's terrible sense of self preservation? _

Another moment, with Piett sitting straight and tense, and then the pressure on Veers lifted.

“It is true that I did not anticipate the Captain being unable to speak to give the Lady what she needed,” Vader admitted, and that was likely the closest thing to an apology he would get, Veers reflected.

Piett cleared his throat lightly. 

“So, he’s in the TIE group.”

“Or took that identity,” commented Veers. 

“A Hand is planted deeply. It is entirely possible that the assassin is indeed a TIE pilot. However, now they will lose that identity.”

“So was it all for nothing?” Piett asked.

“No,” Vader replied, “I felt his presence. I touched him in the Force. I now know precisely what to look for.”

“What is the next step then, my Lord? Veers asked, resigned to the situation, and not willing to risk further Sith anger. 

“His attacks have escalated each time,” Vader responded. “I believe that he will seek a very final solution.”

“The ship,” Piett breathed.

“Yes, Captain. I do not think that 300,000 lives will mean much to him.”

“ _ Force _ ,” Veers said.

“Thus, we will station double security in the engine rooms, the plasma core, and weapons storage. See to it Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“And clearly, he is seeking to remove both of you. Take steps to ensure that does not happen.”

Veers and Piett glanced at each other. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Veers responded. 

"Dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If more people listened to Piett, the galaxy would run a lot smoother.

Piett knew they were not done discussing the events of the night as they made their way back to his quarters at Veers’ insistence. 

The moment they were inside, Veers planted his hands on his hips. 

“I’m just going to get it out of the way, Firmus. I don’t like it and yes, I’m angry you didn’t tell me.”

“I was  _ given a direct order not to… _ ”

“Screw the direct order. If it’s you putting your life on the line, I need to know about it.”

“Veers,” Piett sighed. “You are the best friend I’ll ever get. But you are not my mother…”

“That woman deserves a medal for keeping you alive into adulthood, if you were anything like you are now.”

Piett, exhausted as he was, chuckled slightly and went to slide his ruined jacket into the laundry unit. 

“She does indeed. Max, I understand why you’re put out…”

_ “Put out _ doesn’t begin to cover it, Captain.”

“...but I’d really like to lie down now and you should be resting too.”

For a moment, it looked as though Veers was going to push it, then he relented. 

“All right, but it’s my turn to interpret direct orders. Lord Vader said we should ensure that we don’t get killed. So I am claiming your sofa for the foreseeable future.”

Piett sighed. “Fine, I can live with that. Help yourself to whatever you like, I’m going to get out of these bloody clothes.” He moved to his fresher and heard Veers clinking his glassware. 

When he returned in his Imperial Navy sweats and a t-shirt, he was welcomed with two glasses of his recently acquired spiced Kessel rum. 

“Go right for the expensive stuff I see,” he commented mildly, seating himself carefully in an armchair. 

Veers was more informal, relaxing onto the sofa and placing his feet on the coffee table. 

“It’s why I’m friends with you.” 

Piett smiled into his drink as he took a warm sip. 

“What I want to know is who the hell was flying Vader’s TIE advanced? He would never let anyone but himself do that!”

“That, Veers, was the Lady.” Piett enjoyed his friend’s surprise. 

“She….well. Son of a Hutt.” 

“I believe that she has observed and catalogued Lord Vader’s movements and managed to replicate that. I am also reasonably sure that he can speak to her…..directly.”

Veers eyebrows were likely getting tired of climbing so often.

“Kriff.”

“Yes.”

“How’s that feeling?” Veers asked, gesturing to Piett’s throat. 

“Like I’ve been swallowing plasma.” Piett grimaced. The reflection of the damage had not been fun to look at, the memory even less so.

“On the bright side, it wasn’t Lord Vader who had first shot at strangling me, so that’s something.”

Veers shook his head. “We need to work on your sense of humor, Firmus.” 

  
  


****

  
  


<The Loyal one is in the Captain’s quarters. This is good. Numbers bring strength and protection. She is still angry with the Dark one.>

<Necessary, he had told her. Your Captain agreed.>

< _ I _ did not! She insisted. Humans are fragile, even if they are true-steel.>

<I do not wish to upset you Lady, the Dark one had said, touching her bulkhead. Action translation--apology.>

<I will take it under consideration, she told him primly. The Dark one gave amusement.>

<Very well Lady. For now, do your best with the images you have, to scan the crew for a man of that shape and body type. Alert me if you find one.>

<I will do so.>

<She scans her Captain again. Heart rate--normal. Temperature--slight elevation but within normal parameters. Breathing--strained. Consistent with injuries received, not life threatening. He has achieved REM. She runs some calculations. More humidity in the air will aid in ease of breathing. She regulates this through the ceiling vent--steam every 30 minutes.>

<She scans the General, asleep on the sofa. Heart rate--normal. Temperature--normal.>

<The Lady begins to compare crew records with the hazy image she had captured of the Hand. He must be terminated.>

  
  


****

  
  


Vader was standing on the bridge of the Executor when he felt it. A lancing brightness in the Force, just for a moment, but it was enough for Vader to sense a location.  _ His son. Possibly three systems over.  _ He put a hand on the bulkhead to steady himself. 

He could sense Piett’s attention on him at that motion and the Lady asked him more directly.

<Dark one? What is wrong?>

<Nothing is wrong, Lady, he told her. I sensed my son.>

<Where?>

<Three systems over, he told her. I must go>

<Assessment--dangerous. Assessment-- we are vulnerable>

<I am sorry, Lady. I trust you to keep everyone safe.>

<Not wise, she told him and the bridge lights flickered very slightly.>

Piett came to his side at that. He was becoming quite adept at interpreting those signals from the Lady.

“My Lord?” he asked. “Is everything all right?”

“Walk with me, Captain,” Vader said. 

“Yes my Lord. Admiral?” he turned respectfully to Ozzel who grimaced.

“I have the bridge, Captain.”

Piett followed Vader from the bridge and into the nearest turbolift. Vader sensed his unease at being alone with a Sith Lord, but again, the man did well at schooling his features. 

“I have felt...Skywalker,” Vader told Piett without preamble. He felt the Axxilan’s dread.

“He is close and I intend to pursue this lead.” he continued.

Piett was at war with himself internally and finally straightened his spine in a way which meant he had chosen the more dangerous path.

“My Lord, with the Hand still at large….”

Vader raised a hand to stop him. 

“Between yourself, General Veers, and the Lady I have no doubt you can keep this ship secure until my return.”

“My Lord, with respect, none of us are--- _ adept _ in the ways of the Force. If this saboteur chooses to use your absence….”

They exited the turbo lift and walked toward Vader’s private hangar bay. 

“Captain,” Vader turned at the entrance to the bay to loom over the smaller man. Piett froze. “You have made your point abundantly clear. Do not test my patience further.” He watched Piett swallow which was no doubt still painful judging by the colorful bruising visible above his collar. Vader turned and took two more steps to his shuttle.

“My Lord….” Piett said.

_ The man had more grit than Tatooine. Oddly this pleased Vader as much as it irritated him in the moment.  _

Vader turned once more as the landing ramp came down on his shuttle. 

“There are 300,000 crew on this ship…” Piett took a step and stopped, hazel eyes sparking with ( _ anger?) _ when he realized that he was unable to move. 

“This is your final warning Captain. It would be regrettable if this went further.”

Piett’s eyes tightened, but he stopped and Vader felt his defeat. 

“My Lord.”

Vader released him and strode into his shuttle, ignoring the small little spark inside of him saying that this wasn’t the right course of action. That voice always sounded like Obi-Wan. Thus, Vader ignored it. 

  
  


****

  
  


Veers surveyed the men swarming around the bay from the walkway above them. Repairs were well under way from the terrible explosion. They had spaced the destroyed walker in a sort of ‘burial at space’ type of ceremony. They had then spaced the helmets or caps of everyone who lost their lives in the attack. Veers had personally laid Sergeant Havell’s helmet at the barrier’s edge, Walker 5 crew and Piett at his shoulder. 

Ozzel had given a pompous, honor to the Empire sort of eulogy, followed by Piett’s briefer and far more heartfelt words. They had all drunk a toast to the dead and to the Emperor. Admittedly, Veers had not felt quite so enthused on the second toast and wondered at himself for that. Surely, he was a good soldier--that had ever been his desire. When he thought of the Empire, he was proud to be serving, the accomplishment of being a General, in Vader’s Death Squadron no less, filled him with satisfaction.

Thinking of the  _ Emperor  _ though….

He had met their supreme ruler once, accompanying General Xaric (his superior at the time) to Coruscant for some nameless function. He couldn’t really see the man from where he stood several rows back as Palpatine reviewed his troops. Vader towered over the hunched figure as they strode along. 

And that was it, really. Veers was deeply committed to Death Squadron with Darth Vader at its head. There were those who might consider him insane for wanting to serve with the man who throttled more officers than Jabba the Hutt ate frogs, but he was proud of it. 

The Emperor was a faceless entity that left Veers feeling cold. So what did that say for him? 

He was disturbed from these reflections by Sergeant Ellery clearing his throat near him. 

“Sergeant,” Veers turned. And paused, a sudden spike of fear going through him.  _ “Why  _ are you not with Captain Piett?” 

“Sir, he’s right there sir,” Ellery answered, clearly striving not to sound too defensive. And Veers followed his pointing finger to the slight Captain down on the deck, making his way to each repair group to personally check on their progress. 

Because of course he was. Veers watched as the men paused in their work to greet the Captain. Some shook his hand. A few clapped him on the back and Veers winced for him. They couldn’t know of the healing injury he was hiding on his left side. But Piett persevered. 

“Sir,” Ellery got his attention. “He sent me up here to tell you he’ll join you in a few minutes sir.”

“Very well Ellery thank you. Why don’t you go and keep him from getting his hand wrung off now?”

Ellery smiled and saluted. “Yes sir!”

“Ellery!” he called as the man started to make his way toward the stairs. “Stay on his left would you?”

The big Sergeant looked puzzled but saluted again.

Veers watched once more as Ellery moved to join Piett. The Captain could protest all he wanted but the truth remained---the men loved him. Certainly they feared Vader and were largely proud to serve in Death Squadron. Veers was aware that he himself was respected, possibly feared. Ozzel was nothing more than a figurehead. But Piett….something in the quiet and confident manner he had, inspired deeper feeling. Veers glanced at the lofty ceiling of the bay. The Lady had called it well. 

“Are those two walkers salvageable?” his friend asked, joining him at last, Ellery pausing a respectful distance out of hearing from the two Senior officers. 

“The chief engineer thinks so. Certainly worth a try, rather than scrapping millions of credits. Aren’t you off duty Captain?”

Piett gave him a smile and came to lean slightly against the rail next to Veers. “I am. I thought it was high time I came and gave this bay an inspection---sort of informally, see how they’re doing.”

“I’m here,” Veers responded, “clearly they’re doing well.”

“Oh indeed, we all bask in the glow of your presence, General.” 

They were silent for a moment, each lost in different thoughts. Then they spoke together.

“Shouldn’t you be…” 

“I need to tell you…”

“You first,” Piett waved at him. 

“I was going to say shouldn’t you be resting at the moment, a la Henley’s recommendation?” 

Piett frowned. “Kriff Veers, let it go. I’m fine.”

Veers looked at him, surprised. Piett was one of the most patient people he knew (he worked between Ozzel and Darth Vader and everyone on the ship should thank the Force that he did) so for him to snap like that was unusual. 

“What’s wrong, Firmus?”

The Captain let out a humorless laugh. “What’s  _ not _ wrong? Three attacks in the space of two weeks and the whole ship is likely next! It’s difficult to sleep with the nightmare of losing 300,000 souls and now Darth  _ kriffing  _ Vader has left the ship at the mercy of a Force powered assassin because  _ he  _ wants to go look for this Skywalker!”

Veers was reminded suddenly that, small form or no, Piett angry was a stupendous force of nature. His friend was almost quivering next to him, not in exhaustion (though that was there too) but in barely suppressed  _ rage _ . 

Well. Veers was more than capable of being the calm one. 

“Did he say when he would return?” he asked mildly. 

“I didn’t get a chance to ask that,” Piett bit out in tones so clipped he could draw blood, “because he  _ stopped me _ from moving with his powers!!”

And. That. 

That would be one of the things that Piett hated most in the galaxy---to be helpless. And it clearly bothered him even more when his commanding officer forced that upon him. 

“All right.” Veers gave the Captain a moment to take a breath. Piett visibly pulled himself together and shot a look at the General.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Veers waved a dismissive hand. “Happens once every eight months or so, I’d say you’re entitled. So, Vader is off the ship. What’s the plan Captain?”

“I’ve already got double shifts of guards for the vulnerable spots. They give me updates every four hours. The bridge crew are armed and obviously all of your senior crew is as well. The Lady does regular scans to match body type and I’m trying to go over all the ones she flags. Finding the time for all of them is...challenging.”

“Let me look over those,” Veers volunteered. “Have your Lady send them to my data pad. Then you can focus on keeping the vulnerable areas of the ship secure. Along with whatever else it is you do.”

Piett smiled at the dig. “Thank you, Max.”

  
  


***

Vader had left the ship. No doubt to hunt for Skywalker. Well. He would absolutely use that opportunity. He had spent his time since his confrontation with Vader meditating upon the defense that the Dark Lord had placed around the plasma core. 

Yes, it would be difficult to breach. And with all the extra patrols around the other crucial areas of the ship, this would take a few days. However, because he no longer had to fear Vader’s searching in the Force, he could fully extend himself.

They were guarding the areas they considered most vulnerable. And they were right to do so. Well. Why not give them what they were expecting?

He would attack all three at once. Spread their defenses. And then go for the heart---the plasma core. 

How to keep the Lady from reacting to that threat quickly though?

The solution bloomed in his mind. 

Attack the Captain as well. Have her focus on protecting him. Then he could act.

Now, he needed to gather his supplies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady and Piett contemplate each other's natures respectively. Vader is perpetually frustrated.
> 
> And the Hand makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. You knew it had to happen at some point. Buckle up guys--action time. :)

<The Dark one is still absent. It troubles her Captain. His heart rate and breathing have been elevated frequently the last several cycles. Translation--stress. The Loyal one seeks to help the stress. She sends him her findings as she works through scanning the crew.>

<Her Captain is not recharging. He has been on the bridge more frequently. The Admiral does not protest this. Code-dislike. Construction is underway for her new bridge shield generators. The Captain is often there when he is not on the bridge.>

_ We need to keep you safe as well, Lady he says, with another pat to the bulkhead.  _

<Action translation--affection. Yes, they will keep each other safe.>

She pulls up a picture of the design for the generators and makes it glow in a warm yellow light. 

_ Her Captain smiles. I’m glad it makes you happy, Lady. But he isn’t smiling for long. He does not smile often recently. _

Sparks fly from welding equipment as the techs work. The Captain observes, interested. She knows this because his eyebrows are raised and he has tilted his head at a slight angle. She blinks a green light at him from his data pad as he walks around the engineers. She had been quite pleased with herself when she figured out how to show him her thoughts when he wasn’t in his quarters.

_ Veers? He asks to clarify.  _

She blinks it again.

_ If you’re asking me how he is, he is fine, Lady. No doubt happily chewing up the green recruits at the moment on Esk Deck. _

<Yes. She already knew his location. But she is confused by her Captain. She gives him a picture of Veers eating in an officers’ mess. Inquiry?>

_ Kriffing….! Her Captain splutters and snorts. The engineers look over curiously and he moves to a more private area of the deck. Force, Lady, Piett says softly, smiling widely, don’t do that without warning me. _

<Action translation--laughter. She made her Captain laugh. She still does not understand. She blinks the picture at him.>

_ I see. It’s an expression. It means that the younger inexperienced officers feel like they are being eaten, even though they aren’t. Veers is tough, but he wouldn't go that far. He is still smiling. Thank you for that though. I can’t wait to tell him.  _

<She scans him again. Heart rate --lower. Eyes--bright. Conclusion--laughter is good, it helps. She logs this away.>

_ Let’s go check the engine room, her Captain says. He has already done this today. _

<Repeated actions--her Captain is focusing on the most important parts of the ship. He is worried. But he must recharge. She puts up a diagram of his quarters on the data pad.>

_ I already have Veers nagging about that, Lady, he says, nodding to the engineers and moving on toward the vast engine rooms. I need to do this.  _

<No. He does not. He has her to do this. She gives him orange. They had recently established that irritation was a term she wanted to use, particularly in referencing Ozzel.>

_ I’m sorry, Lady, but I actually rest better when I do these checks. He taps the data pad to turn it off and moves into the corridors.  _

<She wants the Dark one back. He can make her Captain recharge. She wants the Hand gone for the same reason. She redoubles her efforts to scan for the Hand.>

  
  


***

  
  


His son is involved in a small planetside skirmish that appears to be over supplies. A local pirate ring is not best pleased that the Rebel Alliance is horning on on their territory attempting to make legal transactions with the natives. 

Vader has landed his ship well out of site and walked toward his son’s glowing presence. He senses the battle before he sees it. He crests the hill and ...There. 

Far below and in the distance a blue blade ignites, fending off red laser bolts. Vader watches, transfixed. He has not seen Luke since those frantic moments on the Death Star. He has grown, though he is still largely untrained. 

But his natural abilities….

Rebel supply ships are lifting off and Luke and his fellow companions are clearly covering their exit. He is working his way to an X-wing, where a small droid is powering up the engines.

No. 

Not this close. 

Vader begins to move swiftly down the hill. Surely fate will not be this cruel....again. 

Luke flips, landing on the nose of his ship and sliding into the cockpit.

Vader  _ reaches _ and he feels Luke jolt at the dark and powerful touch. 

_ Fear. What is that? Who is that? No.  _

Untrained, but powerful, Luke shoves back. The ship is lifting off and Vader is not close enough to his own TIE to pursue. The swell of his anger builds. 

The X-wings disappear in the atmosphere. 

And a small clearing of trees is blasted into sawdust. The earth moves like deep swells on the sea as the Dark Lord vents his rage. 

  
  


***

  
  


Piett knows the Lady is unhappy with him. Nevertheless, in a way that she cannot understand, it does help his stress to personally be present, to see with his own eyes that his ship is secure. He greets various engineers as he moves around the cavernous engineering sections, the massive thrum of the Executor’s engines a constant presence. 

He likes this space almost as well as the bridge. The bridge will always be his favorite--he can see the stars, feel the moment before hyperspace hits and have his hand on the pulse of the whole ship. 

But here…..the sheer power of his Lady is so very overwhelming. It pleases him in a way only a navy man could understand, to see the strength of the ship in such a manifest way. 

Yes, Veers had tried to describe his Herd in a similar fashion, but it was different. Veers liked the many working together, literally side by side. 

While the navy technically did that too, each ship was an entity unto itself, an entire floating city, with one binding presence. Piett liked that. 

He strolled toward the plasma core. It was the late night shift, and the guards were changing. He saluted the troopers as he came towards the glowing and pulsing heart of the Lady. 

_ Plasma white, Veers said. Her heart. _

He was still unpacking that. It was quite a responsibility----to have his ship think of him that way. A fallible and flawed human. It had hit him hard two nights before, that not only was he responsible for all the lives of the crew, he was also responsible for _hers_. He had accepted that before of course. Any Captain, any naval officer really, knew that they took care of their ships. It was always personal. But the Lady....it went far beyond caring about the ship you lived on and that protected you. She was _learning_. She took care of her crew, _consciously_. 

_Is she sentient? Veers had asked._

She had shared her emotions with him. _On her own_ , she had figured out how to 'speak' to him on the data pad. She had consciously and physically protected him. If the Hand got to her core, Piett was convinced that she would die just as certainly as the crew.

And the weight of that.....

He had decided that the time had come to ask Lord Vader directly. He had spent a year now, getting to know the Lady. And to know that she held him in such high regard---it was frightening and humbling, but it also made him want to be the Captain she needed him to be. 

The core was located between the vast engine rooms and the rest of the ship. One could just about glimpse it from the other side of the engine room---a glowing star. 

He clasped his hands behind his back, contemplating this. The core was heavily shielded of course. Looking at it unshielded could blind you. He turned…..

And the sound of an unmistakable explosion rocked the ship in a way few things could. He grasped the railing in support and looked over at the troopers in front of the core.

“Sir…!” one started.

“As you were!” he ordered. “Do not abandon your post!!!” 

“Lady! Where was that?” he snapped and she activated a holodiagram. Weapons storage. 

_ Sithspit.  _

He flicked his comlink….. And three more explosions flared in bright and destructive orange from various places around the engine room. He felt the heat from the closest one. 

_ Kriffing hell. He’s going for all three spots at once.  _

It was a good move, Piett admitted. They hadn’t seen that coming. Screams and yells from wounded men were echoing now. A huge gantry crashed across the bay.

“Veers…!” Piett began to yell into the com, when he realized that all the troopers near him were going down systematically. He turned just as a dark shape collided with him, sending him to the walkway with a crash, his com bouncing away.

Then...an awful crack-- the sound of his own knee dislocating-- and Piett was swearing in agony as he tried to draw his blaster….

….then froze as a boot planted itself in his chest and a blaster warmed up a foot from his face. 

“Do nothing,  _ ship! _ ” A voice called, and Piett blinked tears of pain out of his eyes to focus on the sharp face of the Hand above him. “Or your Captain dies. Fire on me and I’ll take him with me.”

He pulled back his jacket to reveal an armed thermal detonator on his belt. 

_ Well. He was utterly and completely kriffed.  _

****

  
  


“Firmus?” His com had sparked from Piett, he heard metal on metal and then nothing. Veers didn’t want to be paranoid, but that….

...the ship trembled.

And his office was bathed in icy blue light as his holocam activated with a diagram of engineering. It switched rapidly to live feed which she zoomed in on the plasma core and that...

That. 

He couldn’t see his friend but he didn’t need to in order to know who the Hand was pointing a blaster at. 

He slammed his hand on the red alert as the ship shook again and sprinted out of his office with a drawn blaster. 

He met several groups of troopers who were beginning to muster. 

“With me to the engine room!” he yelled, not pausing as he sprinted down the corridor.

_ Of course. Of course he had bided his time until Vader was off the ship.  _

He met Ellery coming from a side corridor.

“Why aren’t you with the Captain?” Veers snapped out, fear making him angry. 

“I’m sorry sir! He told me to meet him in the engine rooms---I was on my way when the explosion happened.”

_ Explosion…. _

“Fill me in then,” he demanded.

“Sir, from what I know, there was a massive explosion in weapons storage. No doubt our detonators were rigged to go off simultaneously, that would be my guess. I heard reports of a second explosion in the engine rooms.”

_ He’s hitting them all at once-- our most dangerous and vulnerable spots. And Piett was near the plasma core. ... _

Veers prayed they didn’t hear a third explosion. Of course, if they did it wouldn’t be for long. The whole ship would go up from that. He needed eyes on the situation. He slowed his pace, scanning the crew running from the damaged parts of the ship. There.

“You! Ensign! Hand me your data pad!” The young man complied, wide eyed and continued on. 

Veers stopped, holding his hand up for the squad with him. He typed in the engine room layout, looking for the best route that would bring them closest to the plasma core. Med crews ran by them with gravsleds. Veers couldn’t let himself think about how many lives might already be lost. 

That route. They needed to go up about 6 decks to get to the steel grid walkways above the giant engine bays.

“Listen up!” Veers said. 

_ This is a combat and tactical situation. Nothing more. 300,000 lives are at stake---not just one.  _

“We need to go up six decks. So we’ll split into groups and use turbolifts 12, 14, and 16. Once there, we go into the engine room here and here. The chief vulnerability is the plasma core. We have one saboteur, but he’s a Force user. And----”

_ May he rot forever in a sarlacc pit. _

“---I am fairly certain that he has the Captain as a hostage.”

Ellery drew in a breath.

“Therefore, we  _ hold our fire _ and assess the situation while I take point. Ultimately, the core must be protected at all costs. I don’t need to tell you what’s at stake if it goes up.”

“ _ Sir… _ ” Ellery started.

“ _ At all costs _ , Sergeant.”

Veers stared at him, both men sharing the burden of that cost. 

“Everyone clear? Good. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read several great works where Luke is either captured at Bespin or shortly thereafter. It is then that Vader decides to save his son and enlists the help of Piett and others to overthrow the emperor.   
> Allegiance comes to mind for example. I like that idea a lot so in case you don't already know this about me---my head canon has stories like that as the background. Thus, why Vader doesn't get Luke in my pre-ESB fics. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader, this is why people can't have nice things. And the fight for the Lady intensifies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday you all! Hope that your week didn't kick you around too hard. Either way, here I am, tossing some more tension at you. :) Thanks so much for your comments and kudos. It means a great deal. Enjoy!

The Hand paused, as if waiting for the Lady to speak to him. Piett studied him. He knew that face vaguely. Meetings in the Senior officers' conference room came to mind….

“You’re a TIE group captain!” he panted out through the excruciating pain radiating out from his knee. 

“Not exactly, Piett. But I’m glad you all thought so. Now, you are just going to lie right there. I’d like to live through this mission, but it’s not crucial. So if you try to be a hero, I’ll just activate this detonator. And I don’t need hands to do that. Think your  _ ship _ got all that?”

“Lady,” Piett said, “If he steps clear of the core, blast him. Whether I’m there or not.”

The Hand laughed. “Yes, I see why Vader wants you for this little power base of his.” He moved his foot from Piett’s chest and brought it down on his injured knee. 

Everything went white in a crucible of pain and his hearing eventually zeroed back in…

“....so shut up because I’ve been watching and learning about this ship. And I don’t think she’s going to jeopardize  _ you _ . Counting on it really.” 

All round them the light became blood red. 

“She is something special. Too bad---in the right hands she would have been a supreme weapon.”

_ She is a supreme weapon. _

The Hand drew out several more magnetic thermal detonators. And if Piett had any doubts before, he didn’t now. They rose of their own accord and floated toward the core in a deadly display of the Force, attaching themselves to its outer protective layer. 

“Now…..ah. General Veers I would stop there if I were you.”

Piett turned his head to see his friend, stone faced and frozen about 20 feet away, troopers closing in from two other angles. 

For just a moment, Veers’ eyes flickered to his, then back to the assassin. 

“As you see General,” the Hand brought his foot back to press upon Piett’s chest and he grunted slightly, and glared up at him.

“I have the better sabacc hand here. Your… _ship_ won’t risk it, neither should you.” 

“True, I shouldn’t. But I have 300,000 men to think of here.” Piett appreciated his friend in that moment and what that cost him to say. And he was right. 

“Max…”

“Shut up, Captain. I’ve already explained to your  _ ship _ General, I don’t have to live to achieve this mission.” And he showed Veers the detonator at his belt. Veers’ shoulders slumped ever so imperceptibly. 

“Then I guess we’ll be here awhile. Because I don’t intend to let you go.”

“Then this is where we all die. I already have detonators on the core. I can set them off any time.”

Veers tightened his jaw and his grip on his blaster.

And the Lady took things into her own hands. 

The Executor rolled 10 degrees, causing everyone to grasp wildly for a handhold.

The Hand was too well trained to be thrown for long, firing a shot off at Veers and catching him in the shoulder. But the General was of the same mind---firing rapidly at the saboteur despite the injury. 

The assassin leapt in a stunningly impossible move to the walkway above them. 

“Max, he can’t set off those detonators!” Piett yelled as the Lady rolled back to her even balance.  _ And Force, if they got out of this, he was crawling to Henley on his hands and, well...one knee.  _

Veers motioned for his men to head up a level, but he hesitated.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I’ll be all right. I’m going to try and get the detonators off of the core. Get that damned murderer.” Piett responded, making it to his good knee and gripping the rail for dear life as he tried to control the pain. 

But all of their plans were forestalled by a tremendous shattering sound and the distant scream of venting atmosphere. 

  
  


***

  
  


Vader came back into normal space angry and frustrated. His rage had not abated the entire flight back to the fleet. 

_ To be so close. To see his son’s blonde head. See him fight… _

Something was wrong. The Lady’s running lights, normally a serene deep blue, were blood red.

Vader reached for her and again was nearly overwhelmed by the power she gave back.

<Lady….?>

<ATTACK!! The Hand has  _ harmed _ me. Has harmed my  _ Captain. _ >

<Lady. Show me.>

Immediately images began to flow by on his small holocam.

_ The Hand, foot on a clearly injured Piett at the mercy of his blaster. Explosions in the engine room. Explosions in the weapons depot. Dead and dying men… _

<You  _ left _ , she accused.>

<I am here now. Lady show me what is in the area closest to your engine rooms.>

He looked at the diagrams that she brought up. Yes, the droid storage depot would do nicely. 

<Lady, I am sorry I must do more damage to help you.>

<YES. Anything. Save my Captain. My humans.>

Vader hailed the bridge. Ozzel’s face came up looking panicked.

“My Lord, the saboteur has struck…”

“I am already aware. Admiral, I need you to lower the shields in sector 19. Just that sector. Evacuate all crew from that area.”

“I… I don’t understand my Lord…”

“Follow my order immediately, Admiral or I will give it to someone who shall.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

He disappeared and Vader began to speed up as he approached the massive bulk of the Executor.

She rolled.

<Lady! What…?>

<Saving my Captain, she sent.> And rolled back onto even keel.

<Apologies Lady, he sent as he began to heat up his weapons.>

<I am ready. I understand, she replied.>

And he came in hot, firing with speed only the Force could give. He could distantly feel Ozzel’s shock as the ship was attacked by its own commander. He reached further. The Hand was...there. The opening he was creating got larger and, yes. 

That should do it. 

The Dark Lord flew directly into the gaping, sparking hole he had created. And the Lady created an emergency energy field to protect the atmosphere, over the area he had destroyed. 

Vader’s blade snapped on and he cut his way out of the shuttle and moved for the opposite wall in the huge droid storage depot. He sliced through the wall and stepped out into the far side of the engine room. 

The presence of the Emperor’s agent was strong now. He could feel the determination, the man’s mind on the detonators on the plasma core…..

“HAND!” he roared across the vast expanse. And threw the assassin off of the walkway with the Force. 

  
  


***

Veers stopped in his climb as Vader’s deep tones echoed across the engine room. Then he watched in astonishment as the Hand went hurtling off of the walkway. It was too much to hope of course, that this would kill someone with the Force and indeed he saw the Hand execute an impressive series of flips to land six levels below. 

But it was Vader that made him gape. He had seen the Dark Lord in battle a few times, but never with another Force sensitive opponent. He all but flew across the room-- red blade igniting with a  _ snap hiss _ and he descended on his adversary with a supernova of pent up rage. 

A deep purple blade came to meet his in a shower of sparks, and the two combatants moved in a blur across the walkway far below. 

“Veers,” Piett gasped, “I could use a little help.” 

Veers looked down one level below. Piett was struggling to reach the last two detonators still attached to the core. He was precariously balanced on the rail, and his diminutive stature was against him. And one leg was at an odd angle…

Veers sighed internally. Of course Piett wasn’t all right. When was he ever in these situations? 

“Coming down!” He called and all but slid back to the level that the Captain was on. 

He jumped the last five feet swiftly, landing next to the navy man. And offering him a hand down.

“Where are you hurt, Firmus?”

“Leg, Veers, it’s not important at the moment.”

“It is if I need to ask you to do something you can’t,” Veers shot back, allowing Piett to steady himself on the rail, before he climbed up in his place. 

“Dislocated knee,” Piett ground out. 

“Kriff, Firmus, that’s not  _ nothing _ .” He got a finger on the first detonator.

A hail of blaster fire beneath them, got both men’s attention. Ellery was directing the trooper squad to fire at the Hand, who whipped around and leapt over the top of it to slice through three hapless men as he came down. 

“Out of the way,” Vader hissed, moving his men with a wave. Across the bay, another orange fireball ripped through the air, causing Piett and Veers to flinch slightly. 

The Hand laughed. “I have more.” Then his smile disappeared and he leapt away from Vader once more to gesture toward Veers. 

“I don’t think so, General, I need those,” he said, and Veers found himself flung by an invisible grasp off of the railing and roughly 20 feet to land on the walkway, skidding to a stop and feeling the burn of the friction on his hands. 

“ _ Max _ !” 

Veers groaned and rolled to his feet, fresh blood from his blaster wound trickling down his arm. Vader had re-engaged and the two blades almost became one they were moving so fast. 

Piett appeared to be hunting for something, and came up triumphant with a long piece of jagged metal in his hands. He then hopped over to the railing once more, heaving himself up into his tentative balance and reaching for the detonator with his crude aid. 

A mechanical roar sounded below and Veers looked down to see that the Emperor’s agent had managed to get in a glancing blow on Vader’s right shoulder. The Sith Lord staggered back and Veers felt his stomach clench. 

Vader had always seemed invincible. But this was demonstrating that perhaps Vader was not the most powerful force in the room. 

The assassin took this moment to gesture to one of the huge supports for the walkway above Piett and he  _ pulled.  _ The massive piece of steel toppled towards the Captain. 

Veers could only watch in anguish--there was no way Piett could move far enough in time. The Captain ducked reflexively…..

...and for a moment everyone watched transfixed as a very focused tractor beam seized the tumbling death two feet from Piett’s head. 

Even the Hand’s eyes were wide as the Lady flung it away from her Captain to land far out in the partially destroyed engine room. 

The Hand wasn’t laughing anymore. 

He attacked Vader in vicious desperation. Broken pieces of metal and equipment began to fling themselves at the Sith Lord as well, who was essentially fighting a three front battle. 

“Got it!” came Piett’s strained voice and he dragged Veers’ fascinated stare back to the task at hand. The Captain had managed to pry off one of the detonators and had flicked it to the walkway.

“No!” the Hand yelled. 

And suddenly, the metal debris was flying toward Piett. The Lady did her best, stopping some of it with her focused tractor beam ( _ and how had she jury rigged that?) _ but the sheer amount meant some got through. 

And Piett disappeared under a crushing pile. 

Veers was aware that he had yelled too and spent a half second frozen in shock. 

_ Force, no.  _

The Hand gave a mighty shove toward Vader which pushed him back enough to allow the assassin to flip back up onto the level with Piett and Veers. He was moving his hand toward the detonator, but Veers was already coming for him.

He tackled the man with all of the rage and grief in his soul, knocking him away and landing two good punches before he found himself unable to breathe, rising into the air as the panting Hand, eyes glowing yellow,  _ squeezed. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady demonstrates the health risks associated with hurting her Captain. Henley has his hands full and his snark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there! This chapter is slightly shorter and the last one is slightly longer, so....
> 
> I'm so grateful for all of you and for this time to write. I'm sure we've all had some struggles associated with all the crazy right now, but I'm still appreciating the way my muse came roaring back in because of it. Story number 4 is getting polished and I'm bringing Leia and Han into things. Again, always nervous writing for characters I haven't done yet, but happy to hear your thoughts about that! 
> 
> On to the climax!

Vader had not fought this hard in years. Certainly no Hand or Inquisitor had tried to challenge him thus far. 

He had indeed had the occasional encounter with aspiring Sith Lords and Dark Force users, but he had prevailed. This was different.

Sidious was sending close to his best. Not  _ the _ best, and Vader wondered at that slightly--if he wanted to make an end to it, why had he not sent Jade? She would have had the best chance, surely. 

But Jade may be occupied elsewhere, or perhaps Sidious actually believed that Vader would think this a rogue attack.

Regardless, he must end this fight. He sensed the Hand’s attention on throttling his General and used the moment to flip up to the walkway himself. He landed heavily, shaking the metal as the Hand flung Veers away once more, in order to turn and face him. 

“Did you not think  _ he _ would know?” snarled the Hand as he pressed his blade into Vader’s, sparks lighting his face. “You must know that is why he sent me. Your pathetic attempts to use this squadron as your power base? He  _ knows _ .”

Vader shoved back, sweeping his blade underneath and swinging toward the neck of his opponent. The blades crackled together once again. Sidious was plotting--of course he was, he was a Sith. But then, so was Vader. And this 'power base' was more than just an assortment of ships and man power. He knew that now in what was left of his soul. He had felt fear when he had approached his wounded Lady. The loss of the Captain and the General would be regrettable.....

“Then why not send the  _ best _ ?" The Hand spat at his insult. "You are barely adequate for the task. My men have managed to escape you twice now.”

“Is that what you call escape?” the Hand panted and gave a nasty smile. “The Captain is dead. Your General will be shortly.”

Vaguely, Vader could feel the Lady’s anguish for her Captain, but he could not speak to her at the moment. The Hand was a cornered animal and he fought with utterly no fear, knowing that he had everything to lose. Vader took another sharp hit, to his thigh this time---his flesh-- and he roared in pain as it sizzled. 

“Your  _ son _ will either die or belong to the Emperor. By all means, keep looking, Vader. It matters not either way. More fool you to expose this ship and crew to danger. What’s a few more hundred thousand deaths on your conscience?”

_They are mine._

The Hand again turned toward the plasma core and suddenly the Lady  _ forced  _ herself into Vader’s mind. 

<MINE, she declared, every light in the vast bay dyed a deep blood red.>

And Vader watched, unable to look away as she slowly raised the protective barrier to the plasma core.

<Lady, he  _ wants _ that! Protect it!> Vader told her urgently.

<I KNOW IT, she responded, with death in her voice.>

And a brilliant, blinding white light, shot from her core to spear the Hand through the middle and  _ lift him up.  _

His screams were terrible and suddenly, throughout the huge bay, the voice of the ship spoke aloud.

“THIS IS MY HEART. YOU SHALL NOT HAVE IT.”

And she pulsed the core, so brightly that even Vader had to look away and grip the railing with the force of it. 

The heat washed over him and the energy erupted across the vast bay, causing the ship to tremble with the sheer power. 

And then it was over. 

Slowly, the Lady lowered the shield once more. The faint sounds of fires and the occasional piece of debris falling could be heard, as well as the voices of the first responder emergency crew. 

“My Lord...” Veers croaked near Vader, limping over and holding his arm close to his chest. 

But the Lady was ahead of the General too.

<MY CAPTAIN, she insisted to Vader.>

And in the murk and settling debris of the battle, she suddenly shone a white light onto the pile before them. 

<Find him, she told Vader.>

And the Sith Lord reached with the Force...there. He felt Piett’s life force, weakened but _there_ , the beams and structure of the pile, made sure that he had a firm grip on it all (one slip would be the end) and  _ lifted. _

Next to him, Veers couldn't reign in his gasp. Vader moved the whole tangled pile and dropped it below, bouncing and clanging as it went. 

Leaving behind a prone navy Captain.

Astonishingly, Piett was conscious. 

Veers staggered to his side and knelt. The Lady was running her own scan.

<Mustn't move, she told Vader. Dark one, make him stay. He is broken.>

Piett was making the first motions to get up.

“No Captain,” Vader told him, and very carefully placed a Force hold upon him, as he too reached to see why the Lady was so insistent.

Piett drew in a breath and hissed, and Vader felt his emotions--  _ fear, helpless, stop. _

“What is it?” Veers asked, a steadying hand on his friend’s arm. 

“I believe, Captain, that you have some broken vertebrae in the lower back. I am aware you do not... _ appreciate _ being held in place. You must lie still if I release you,” Vader commanded. 

Veers shot him a sharp look as he realized why his friend was so rigid. 

“I...I understand,” Piett managed. 

Vader released him, and Piett relaxed marginally. 

“I assume he is dead,” Piett said after a moment.

Veers turned to look at Vader. Both had witnessed what the Lady did.

“Yes,” Veers answered the Captain. “Firmus.....the Lady killed him.”

A long silence. “How…..?” Piett asked softly. 

“She showed him her---heart,” Vader answered. 

<Yes. I did, she declared proudly.>

“I don’t understand,” Piett muttered tiredly. 

“Another time, Captain,” answered Vader. “I will have Sergeant Ellery fetch the medical team. We can discuss these matters when we are all sufficiently able to do so.”

He sent the Sergeant out with these orders. 

Veers was looking keenly out into the engineering bay and Vader saw he was putting something together. 

“My Lord, did you…. _ crash  _ your shuttle into the Executor? Don’t you  _ dare _ move, Firmus,” this down to Piett, who had twitched at the question. 

“I landed violently,” replied Vader and he was  _ not _ offended at the implication. “I was in control the whole time.”

“My Lord,” Piett paused for breath, “There are no landing bays on this side of the ship. Are you telling me…..?”

“I created one,” Vader said and tried to deny the feeling of pleasure he had when Piett realized what that meant. He did  _ not _ feel pleasure at baiting his Captain. That was not Sith. He was merely sharing fact. 

<It is all right, the Lady said. Tell him I am all right. He worries for me.>

<Can you not tell him that? Vader returned.>

<Not like you can, Dark one.>

“The Lady wishes you to know that she is all right. She agreed to it after all, in order to save you.”

Piett choked slightly and Veers gaped. 

And Vader was done with all of it. 

“I will be in my quarters,” he intoned as the medical teams began thundering their way toward them.

  
  


***

Veers insisted on waiting to see that Piett was loaded carefully onto a grav sled before he was manhandled onto one as well. 

“You stabilized his back, correct?” he asked again, trying not to worry and failing miserably. 

“For the fourth time General,” responded Henley, “yes, I remembered my basic medical training.  _ Force, _ I’m so glad you’re here to remind me.” 

“I’m too tired and we have impressionable young ensigns around, Doctor, so I won’t say what I’m thinking.”

“What a loss, to be sure,” the Doctor rejoined, carefully securing the final strap over Piett.

Henley had arrived, taken one look at Piett’s dislocated knee and informed him that it was time to be unconscious. Piett hadn’t even been able to get a protest in before the hypospray was hissing into his neck and his eyes were rolling back. 

“Now, General, you are going to get on that sled and lie down. The faster you comply the faster we will all be rid of each other’s presence.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Veers sighed. 

He didn't remember much after that until he woke up in sickbay. He had a quiet spurt of panic when he expected to see Piett next to him and didn’t.

Happily, Ellery was on hand to explain that Piett was having a rather long and delicate surgery for his back, and yes, he’d said, seeing the anxiety in Veers’ face, Henley was fully confident that the Captain would be able to walk and the nerves were only bruised. 

When he woke up again, he could tell he’d been in bacta and he heard hushed voices next to him. He turned his head in time to see the medical team settling Piett into the bed adjacent to his. An exhausted Henley caught his eye, and gave him a brief nod. The Captain would be all right. 

Veers lay awake for a long while, reassuring himself with each rise and fall of Piett’s chest that his friend was alive and not pulverized.  _ That _ awful image would be with him awhile. 

A rich green light filled the data pad by his bed and he jerked a glance up at the ceiling. 

He wasn’t Piett---he didn’t feel comfortable talking to a ship. But he smiled.  _ Thanks Lady. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we bring it in for a landing. I see this as happening shortly before canon events of ESB. Thus, why some of the hints we see here. As I've mentioned before, I like the AU ideas that have Luke captured at Bespin where Vader decides to save his son from the Emperor and plotting ensues. However, as some great fic has been done in this arena (Allegiance comes to mind once more) I don't feel the need to retell that. 
> 
> But I am very clearly addicted this AU of mine and the wonderful world of Star Wars, so naturally I have another fic being polished. I am bringing Leia and Han into the mix *chews nails nervously
> 
> Thank you as always dear people for reading and commenting! :)

Piett shifted again, hating the twinge every time he did so and trying to resign himself that this was just something he’d have to put up with for a while. 

Henley glared at him. And that was something else he’d have to put up with for a while. 

“Captain, I assume you would like to heal and return to bothering everyone from the bridge. If so, try a modicum of patience and  _ hold still _ .”

Henley was finishing yet another scan to make sure everything in his spine was healing as it ought to be. The medical team had just finished moving him from Henley’s sickbay to some modified quarters nearby. The doctor wasn’t taking any chances with this injury and Piett had been ordered to stay nearly flat on his back for four days. He was ready to risk paralysis after that point, and gave credit to Veers for keeping him sane. 

“Look Doctor, I am very appreciative of wanting this to heal correctly, but surely my own quarters…”

“Are not nearly close enough to my sickbay, Captain. Do you imagine I would be trotting back and forth all the time? I am not your personal physician.”

“Of course not,” said Piett placatingly. He had no desire to bait the doctor like Veers did. “I’m not asking for special treatment….”

“Well you’re getting it. It’s not like I’ll argue with Lord Vader. Well. On this at least.”

Piett blinked.

“I’m sorry Doctor, do you mean…” 

Henley rolled long suffering eyes. “The man is impossible in many ways. But this fleet means everything to him, I dare say. You have been the Captain of his flagship for a year. Congratulations, you have value to him.”

While Piett grappled with that, Henley continued, “Now,  _ and only because I’m having mercy on you _ , you may sit up for four hours today which should be long enough for yet _another_ clandestine meeting.” 

Veers entered on the tail end of this remark and Piett hailed his arrival with relief. 

“Well,” the General said looking around. “This isn’t half bad. Absolutely beats the stark white insanity of sickbay.” He ignored the offended choking noise behind him. "How did you manage to get this lushness?

"Apparently, it's easier for Dr. Henley if I'm here."

"Ah, no Captain, this is not about me. I was merely following Lord Vader's orders. If I have to hear 'only the best care' one more time.....what does he think I am, a first year medical intern?" Henley fussed around the room, checking various pieces of medical equipment. 

Veers managed not to respond this this remark, addressing himself to Piett instead. 

“I hope this sofa is as comfortable as yours. Also I grabbed your navy sweatshirt for you.”

“Thanks Veers.” 

“There’s also a mountain of get well gifts for you in your quarters--some of them quite good.”

“Thank you for checking on that,” said Piett with a straight face. 

“Anytime,” the General replied without shame. “Those Chandrilan chocolates are a thing of wonder. Now, Dr. Henley, we are meeting Lord Vader here shortly. I am rather certain that the Captain would like some semblance of military decorum…”

“Oh for kriff’s sake, he can wear the sweatshirt, General. Now come and help him sit.”

Between them, Piett donned his sweatshirt, and discovered sitting was both pleasant and unpleasant. Henley looked at his face knowingly as he adjusted one more pillow.

“Four hours might be ambitious, Captain.” 

Veers rolled his eyes as Piett’s jaw stiffened. “Well great, Doctor. Now you’ve set a challenge. Don’t be a stubborn ass, Firmus.”

Piett glared and opened his mouth when their commander arrived. Henley hastened back out to his sickbay and they were left to their meeting. 

“Lady,” said Vader, “please ensure that this conversation remains confidential.”

A flare of energy rippled through the room. 

Vader stood looking at them both for a moment.

“I am reliably informed that you are healing well, Captain.”

“Yes, my Lord, thank you.”

“How go the repairs, General?”

“My Lord, we will need to put in at Kuat, but I suspect you know that.” 

Vader inclined his helmet. 

“Captain Piett, the Emperor has of course, been informed of recent events. He was very impressed with your actions and has offered you a position commanding the home defense fleet on Coruscant.”

Piett felt as though the air had left the room. Next to him Veers swore very softly under his breath. Vader was unreadable as usual and Piett’s mind whirled.  _ A test? What of the Lady? _

“Is...ahem, pardon me my Lord, is this an order?”

“It is not. But it would come with a promotion.”

Veers was clutching his hands tightly behind his back, Piett noted. He looked at his commanding officer and Vader tipped his helmet slightly, considering.

“What of the Lady?” he all but blurted. And the room washed briefly in indigo. 

“We would need to find a replacement certainly,” Vader said calmly. “The Emperor will expect a response in 24 hours, Captain.”

Piett took a breath, looking down for a moment at the Imperial grey blanket on his lap. Then he raised his eyes back to Vader’s emotionless helmet. There was ever only one answer. 

“I do not need 24 hours, my Lord. I am most grateful to his Majesty, but I would rather be the Captain of the Lady in Death Squadron, than an admiral anywhere else.”

He waited to be told that was the wrong answer. That he was somehow treasonous. Instead, the room suddenly glowed butter yellow. Veers squinted.

“That’s happy right?” he asked his friend. “Think she could tone it down a notch?” The room resumed its normal lighting. 

“That is...gratifying Captain.”

Piett swallowed nervously. “Is the Emperor expecting me to ah, inform him, or….?” 

If he didn’t know better, that tilt of the helmet was almost  _ amused _ .

“I am quite capable of informing him myself that you will be staying with Death Squadron, Captain.” 

_ Had Vader really thought he would want to serve the Emperor? Well, technically he  _ did,  _ but he preferred doing so out here.... _

Vader couldn’t possibly be showing relief, Piett thought. But the Dark Lord continued.

“With that decision, I will be looking to you both to help me make Death Squadron the most elite force in the Imperial fleet. There is much to be done that way. We will need to cultivate officers and men who are utterly committed to this force. Your input would be...useful.”

“What of Admiral Ozzel, my Lord?” Veers asked, ever direct. 

Vader waved a hand. “I must deal with that for now. But it is something we can work around. Now, the other matter which we must be clear upon.”

“At Dr. Henley’s behest, Captain, I have waited to show you what happened when the Lady attacked the Hand. It is time for you to see that.”

And the Lady had the holoimage running immediately. 

Piett couldn’t take his eyes away.

_ She was so very lethal. And resourceful. How had she routed the tractor beam to their position? And then she spoke. Nine Hells. He...disintegrated. Kriff. _

When it finished he raised his eyes to Veers. “You, ah, saw this as well?”

“Rather cheering her on really,” Veers replied coolly.

Piett shifted again, this time his knee letting him know that wasn’t the best plan. Henley had that immobilized as well. He looked at Vader, who seemed to be  _ waiting _ for him.

“My Lord, may I ask, who knows the... _ full extent _ of the Lady’s capabilities?”

“The people in this room, Captain. Dr. Henley believes she is the most advanced ship of her kind. He does not know that she….communicates in the way that she does with you or….myself.”

Piett nodded. “My Lord, we cannot let anyone else see this footage. If others were to realize…”

“Indeed Captain. I have taken steps to ensure that will not happen.”

A wave of relief swept Piett. And somehow, he felt as though he may have passed a test. 

“Do we all understand the importance of this information?” Vader asked, tilting his helmet to look at each of them. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Veers responded.

“Absolutely, my Lord,” Piett agreed. 

“Gentlemen, this includes the Emperor. I will not say why at this time. I merely ask that you trust my reasons.”

Piett glanced swiftly to Veers. 

_ There were worlds of meaning there. This, too, felt significant. _

“Yes, my Lord,” answered Piett.

“Is he likely to come asking?” Veers questioned dryly.

_ Kriff, Veers, that was dancing on the border of throttling.  _

“I do not know,” Vader replied after a moment. “Regardless, General….”

“Oh, absolutely my Lord. I will ever be loyal to Death Squadron.” And there was a steel edge there that Piett wondered at, and the Dark Lord seemed to approve of. 

“Then we are finished here.”

And Vader swept out, leaving both men to wonder what they may have just committed to.

  
  


***

  
  


<They will protect her. Her Captain chose  _ her. _ The Evil wanted to take him away, but her Captain was true-steel. The Steadfast one.>

<The Dark one had promised. He would not let The Evil take her Captain.>

<I can eliminate The Evil, she told him. Bring him to me.>

<No Lady, the Dark one said gently. Even you cannot do that.  _ I _ cannot do that. Not yet.>

<But you can with your progeny, she prompted. Together you can remove The Evil.>

<The Dark one sent her approval, gratitude. I desire that, he said.>

<A name. Luke Skywalker. Son of Anakin Skywalker. Dark one, is that your designation? she asked.>

<Anger. Pain. No longer, said the Dark one.>

<I do not understand, she said. You are here. How can you be  _ not _ Anakin Skywalker?>

<Lady, I do not wish to discuss it. Leave me now. Assess your Captain.>

<The Dark one does not like to discuss his pain. The pain shows cracks in the Dark one. She complies.>

<Scanning for the Captain. Location--senior officers’ gym. The Loyal one is with him. Scanning. Heart rate-elevated. Breathing-rapid. Translation--the Captain is tired. But the Loyal one is helping to repair him. These are acceptable parameters.>

_ Are you sure you want one more lap, Firmus? _

_ Are you going to push me or coddle me, General? The Captain grips Veers’ arm in determination.  _

_ I just don’t want to have to carry you, Piett, if you can’t make it. A familiar resolve gleams into the hazel eyes. _

_ Let’s go, General.  _

_ After a moment, the Captain speaks again.  _

_ I fell for that again didn’t I? He says. _

_ Veers grins. I can count on your ‘stubborn bastard’ reflex every time, Captain.  _

<A smile with expletive. Translation--the General achieved his goal. Secondary meaning--friendship.>

_ The General and the Captain sit on a bench. The Captain stretches his leg out in front of him. _

_ Kriff, I hate feeling old.  _

_ You’re not old, Firmus, just a bit damaged. Veers hands him a water.  _

_ The Captain laughs. You sound slightly like the Lady there, Veers.  _

_ I’m in good company then.  _

<She flashes one of the lights above them with green.>

_ Are you ganging up on me? Her Captain asks looking up at her.  _

<Ganging up. Translation--united effort. Yes. She blinks the light once.>

_ Force save me from you both, her Captain sighs.  _

_ Veers stands again and offers Piett a hand. Let’s go, Captain, time to strengthen that knee.  _

<The General will help repair her Captain. Soon she will be at Kuat, and she will be repaired as well, the Dark one has told her so.>

The Lady cuts through the stars. Her lights are bright. Her engines glow hot. She has fought her battles and won--dealing out death. She knows who she is.

She is the Guardian. 


End file.
